Burn it Blue
by Chudic
Summary: Íå ñèëüíà ÿ â ýòîì. AU. Ëþáîâü... Ñìåðòü... Æèçíü... íà ñúåìî÷íîé ïëîùàäêå â Ãîëëèâóäå.


Burn it Blue 

_by __×óäèê___

_Beta: Helga___

_Pairing: HP/SS; HP/AR. _

_Summary: Ìåñòî äåéñòâèÿ - Ãîëëèâóä, âðåìÿ äåéñòâèÿ - ïîñëå âîéíû ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì… _

_Disclaimer: íå ìîå è íå ïðåòåíäóþ. _

_A__/__N__:  ×òî æ, ñêàæó ñðàçó, ýòî _AU__ ïî âñåì ïàðàìåòðàì! Ãëàâíîå - â âîçðàñòíîì ïëàíå. Áóäåì ñ÷èòàòü, ÷òî âðåìÿ ðîæäåíèÿ íåêîòîðûõ ëè÷íîñòåé ñäâèíóëîñü âïåðåä. È åùå - çäåñü áóäåò ïðèñóòñòâîâàòü îäèí âûäóìàííûé ìíîé ãåðîé, òî÷íåå ãåðîèíÿ, îíà ðîäèëàñü ïÿòü ëåò íàçàä, è ÿ áåçóìíî åå ëþáëþ, ïîýòîìó ïðîøó - îòíåñèòåñü ê íåé ñíèñõîäèòåëüíî. Ýòîò ãåðîé – Ìèðà Ðàäàê. __

Âûæãè ãîëóáûì   
Ñ÷àñòüå, ñìåõ, óëûáêó.   
Âûæãè ãîëóáûì   
Ãëóïóþ ïîïûòêó   
Âûæèòü áåç òåáÿ   
Â ïåñòðîì øóìíîì ìèðå,   
Ìèðå, ãäå âäâîåì   
Ìû êîãäà-òî áûëè.   
Âûæãè ãîëóáûì   
Âñòðå÷è è ïðîùàíüÿ,   
Âûæãè ãîëóáûì   
Ãîðñòü âîñïîìèíàíèé,   
Âûæãè ãîëóáûì   
Â ïåðëàìóòðå óòðà   
Äåíü, êîãäà ñ äðóãèì   
Íà çàðå ïðîñíóñü ÿ.   
Äåíü, êîãäà ëþáîâü   
Ñòàíåò îòðàæåíüåì,   
Äåíü, êîãäà ïðèäåò   
Èñòèíû ìãíîâåíüå.   
Âûæãè ãîëóáûì   
Ïðîñòî òàê, íà ïàìÿòü.   
Âûæãè ãîëóáûì   
Ìåæäó îáëàêàìè -   
Â íåáå, ãîëóáûì   
Ïî óëüòðàìàðèíó,   
×òîáû ÿ íàøåë   
Ïóòü ê òåáå, ëþáèìûé.   
Âûæãè ãîëóáûì   
Íàñ ñ òîáîé – íàâåêè,   
Âûæãè - è êî ìíå   
Âûõîäè íàâñòðå÷ó.

By Saint-Olga

_// Íà öåðåìîíèè ïðèñóòñòâîâàëî âñåãî íåñêîëüêî ÷åëîâåê. Ïîãîäà ñòîÿëà ïàñìóðíàÿ, îñåíü â ýòîò ãîä ïðèøëà ñëèøêîì  ðàíî. Îí ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê ãðîáó, íàêëîíèëñÿ è ïðèêîñíóëñÿ ê õîëîäíûì ãóáàì. Ãîëîñ íå äðîãíóë, êîãäà îí ïðîøåïòàë ïîñëåäíåå «ïðîñòè». Ñëåç íå áûëî. Îí âûïðÿìèëñÿ è îòîøåë. Âñå ïðèñóòñòâóþùèå ìîë÷àëè. Íå áûëî ëèøíèõ ñëîâ, ëèöà íå èñêàæàëî ôàëüøèâîå ãîðå, è íå áûëî êðàñíûõ îïóõøèõ ãëàç. Âñå áûëî òàê, êàê îí õîòåë. Åãî  îïëàêèâàëî òîëüêî íåáî. // _

Ìóæ÷èíà çà êîìïüþòåðîì îòêèíóëñÿ íàçàä â êðåñëå è ïîòåð ðóêàìè óñòàâøèå ãëàçà. Âñå. Ïîñëåäíÿÿ òî÷êà áûëà ïîñòàâëåíà. È íà ìîíèòîðå, â óãëó îòêðûòîãî ëèñòà Word`à êîòåíîê-ïîìîùíèê áåççàáîòíî ãîíÿëñÿ çà áàáî÷êîé. Ìóæ÷èíà óëûáíóëñÿ: «Íó ÷òî, äðóã, ìû ñäåëàëè ýòî!»

Êàê òîëüêî îí âîøåë â îãðîìíóþ ñâåòëóþ ñèÿþùóþ çåðêàëàìè êîìíàòó, ó íåãî çàêðóæèëàñü ãîëîâà – îò âûñîêèõ ïîòîëêîâ, òîíóâøèõ â çîëîòå øòîð, îò ìÿãêîé ìóçûêè, çâîíà õðóñòàëÿ è ãîëîñîâ. Ýòî íàïîìíèëî åìó Õîãâàðòñ,  è îí òóò æå ïîñòàðàëñÿ çàïðÿòàòü âîñïîìèíàíèÿ êàê ìîæíî ãëóáæå. Îôèöèàíò ïðîâîäèë åãî ê ñòîëèêó. Åãî óæå æäàëè. Ïðè åãî ïîÿâëåíèè æåíùèíà îòîðâàëàñü îò èçó÷åíèÿ ìåíþ è ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó. Îí ìîã ñêàçàòü, ÷òî íà âèä åé ëåò òðèäöàòü ïÿòü, íî íå áûë óâåðåí, ó÷èòûâàÿ ñïîñîáíîñòè ìàããëîâñêîé ïëàñòè÷åñêîé õèðóðãèè. Ó íåå áûëè êîðîòêî ïîäñòðèæåííûå òåìíî-ðóñûå âîëîñû, òåìíî-êàðèå ãëàçà è òîíêèå ãóáû. «À îíà õîðîøà ñîáîé», -  ðåøèë îí ïðî ñåáÿ. È áûëî åùå êîå-÷òî, íà ÷òî îí ñðàçó îáðàòèë âíèìàíèå – ÷åðíûå çàâèòêè òàòóèðîâêè, íà÷èíàþùèåñÿ  çà óõîì, ñêîëüçÿùèå âíèç ïî øåå è èñ÷åçàþùèå ïîä å¸ ÷åðíîé ðóáàøêîé. 

- Ìèññ Ðàäàê?  

Îíà êèâíóëà, ïðèãëàøàÿ åãî ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ. 

- Ðàäà, ÷òî Âû ñìîãëè ïðèéòè, ìèñòåð Ýâàíñ, - ïðèÿòíûé ãîëîñ. 

Îí óëûáíóëñÿ. 

- Ýòî ÷åñòü äëÿ ìåíÿ, - åãî èñêðåííèé êîìïëèìåíò ïðîèçâåë íà íåå íå òîò ýôôåêò. 

Îíà óñìåõíóëàñü. 

- Íå áóäåì öåðåìîíèòüñÿ è òðàòèòü âðåìÿ íà êîìïëèìåíòû â àäðåñ äðóã äðóãà è èçëèøíå ïðèòîðíóþ ïîõâàëó. Ìíå ïîíðàâèëàñü âàøà êíèãà. ß õî÷ó åå ýêðàíèçèðîâàòü, - ïîâèñëà ïàóçà. Îí áûë ïîðàæåí, à åé íóæíà áûëà åãî ðåàêöèÿ, è, íå äîæäàâøèñü îòâåòà, îíà  ïåðåêëþ÷èëàñü íà ñâîé çàêàç. 

- Êàê? – îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ýòî – ñàìîå ãëóïîå, ÷òî îí ìîã ñêàçàòü, íî íè÷åãî íå ìîã ñ ñîáîé ïîäåëàòü.

Åå áðîâü èçîãíóëàñü. 

Êàê ýòîò æåñò áûë åìó çíàêîì… Ñ òðóäîì ïðîãëîòèâ êîì â ãîðëå, îí ïîñòàðàëñÿ èñïðàâèòü ñèòóàöèþ:

- ß õîòåë ñêàçàòü… ß ïîëüùåí, íî ïî÷åìó… È  çà÷åì… –  âîò òåïåðü îí òî÷íî âûñòàâèë ñåáÿ ïîëíûì èäèîòîì. 

Îíà íåñêîëüêî ðàç ãëóáîêî âäîõíóëà è ìåäëåííî, ÷åòêî âûãîâàðèâàÿ êàæäóþ áóêâó, ïðîèçíåñëà:

- Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ õî÷ó, ÷òîáû ýòî óâèäåëè âñå. Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ óñòàëà îò íèçêîñîðòíûõ áîåâèêîâ, êîòîðûå çàïîëîíèëè âñå êàíàëû. Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ñäåëàòü íà ýòîì äåíüãè. Ïðîäîëæàòü? 

- Íåò. Äà... Ý… Äà, ÿ ðàçðåøàþ ýêðàíèçàöèþ, íî ÿ õî÷ó ó÷àñòâîâàòü â ýòîì.

- ß è íå äóìàëà èçáàâëÿòüñÿ îò âàøåé ïåðñîíû, - óñìåõíóëàñü îíà. 

Îò ÿðêîãî ïîëóäåííîãî ñîëíöà ñïÿùåãî çàùèùàëè æàëþçè. Ìóæ÷èíà ïðÿìî â îäåæäå ðàñïëàñòàëñÿ íà êðîâàòè, óòêíóâøèñü íîñîì â ïîäóøêó. 

_// Îí åùå äîëãî ñòîÿë âîçëå ìîãèëû, êîãäà ðàçîøëèñü âñå íåìíîãî÷èñëåííûå ó÷àñòíèêè öåðåìîíèè. Åìó êàçàëîñü, ÷òî åñëè îí ñåé÷àñ ïîâåðíåòñÿ è óéäåò, òî ñòàíåò ïðåäàòåëåì. Ïîýòîìó îí ïðîñòî ñòîÿë, ñíîâà è ñíîâà ïåðå÷èòûâàÿ òå íåñêîëüêî ñëîâ, ÷òî áûëè âûðåçàíû íà ìðàìîðå: «Death is Only the Beginning» è ïûòàëñÿ óáåäèòü ñåáÿ â ïðàâäèâîñòè ýòèõ ñëîâ, íî íå ìîã. Îí âçäðîãíóë, êîãäà ÷üÿ-òî ðóêà ëåãëà åìó íà ïëå÷î. _

_- Òû çàìåðçíåøü,  - òèõî ïðîèçíåñ æåíñêèé ãîëîñ. _

_Îí îáåðíóëñÿ. _

_- ß íå çíàþ, ÷òî ìíå òåïåðü äåëàòü, êàê æèòü äàëüøå… Îí áûë ìîèì ìàÿêîì âî òüìå… Åäèíñòâåííîé òèõîé ãàâàíüþ â áóøóþùåì îêåàíå æèçíè, â êîòîðîé  ÿ ìîã íàéòè ïðèþò è ïîêîé… ß… ß… ß ïðîñòî íå çíàþ, ÷òî ìíå òåïåðü äåëàòü! _

- Îòâåò ïðîñò... –  æåíùèíà óëûáíóëàñü. -  Ïîñòàðàéñÿ íàéòè äðóãóþ ãàâàíü èëè íàó÷èñü áîðîòüñÿ ñî øòîðìîì, - â åå ãîëîñå çâó÷àëà óâåðåííîñòü.

Îí ñ óäèâëåíèåì ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è âçãëÿíóë â åå ãîëóáûå ãëàçà. Âñå êàçàëîñü òàêèì ïðîñòûì. Îí êèâíóë.

_- Ïîéäåì, ÿ ïðîìîêëà äî íèòêè… // _

Îí îòêðûë ãëàçà è ñåë íà êðîâàòè. Áóäèëüíèê æàëîáíî ïîïèñêèâàë ãäå-òî ïîä âîðîõîì ïîêðûâàë íà ïîëó. Åùå îäíà íî÷ü, ïîëíàÿ ñíîâ-âîñïîìèíàíèé. À îí-òî íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî ñìîæåò íàó÷èòüñÿ æèòü. Îí îøèáñÿ. Êàê âñåãäà. 

Îí ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ êðîâàòè è íàïðàâèëñÿ íà êóõíþ. Íà àâòîîòâåò÷èêå ìèãàë èíäèêàòîð ñîîáùåíèé, ìóæ÷èíà âêëþ÷èë çàïèñü. Èç äèíàìèêîâ ïîñëûøàëñÿ ãîëîñ Ìèðû Ðàäàê:

«Ìèñòåð Ýâàíñ, ÿ îòïðàâèëà Âàì ïî ýëåêòðîííîé ïî÷òå ïåðâûé, ïðîáíûé âàðèàíò ñöåíàðèÿ. Ïðîøó ïðî÷èòàòü åãî âíèìàòåëüíî. Ìíå íåîáõîäèìî çíàòü Âàøå ìíåíèå. Æäó Âàñ çàâòðà ó ñåáÿ â îôèñå â 9 ÷. Ìèðà Ðàäàê». 

Çàèíòðèãîâàííûé è âçâîëíîâàííûé, îí ñåë çà êîìïüþòåð. Ïèñåì áûëî ìíîãî, íî â îñíîâíîì ýòî áûëà ðàññûëêà è ðåêëàìà. Íå ãëÿäÿ, îí îòïðàâèë âñå â êîðçèíó. Ïîòîì ñâàðèë êîôå, ïîñòàâèë ïåðåä ñîáîé ÷àøêó ñ àðîìàòíîé ÷åðíîé îáæèãàþùåé æèäêîñòüþ, ïåïåëüíèöó è ïà÷êó Vogue, è íà÷àë ÷èòàòü. 

Êîãäà îí äîøåë äî ïîñëåäíåé òî÷êè, ñîëíöå óæå äàâíî ñåëî, è ãîðîä âñïûõíóë íåîíîâûì ñâåòîì ðåêëàì è ìàãàçèííûõ âûâåñîê, ïåðåä íèì êðàñîâàëèñü  äâå ïóñòûå ïà÷êè èç-ïîä ñèãàðåò è íåñêîëüêî ÷àøåê èç-ïîä êîôå. 

Îí ïîäíÿëñÿ è ïðîøåë ïî êîìíàòå, ÷òîáû óñïîêîèòüñÿ. Îí áûë â áåøåíñòâå. Ñöåíàðèé îêàçàëñÿ îòâðàòèòåëüíûì.  Èëè, ìîæåò áûòü, îí ïðîñòî íè÷åãî â ýòîì íå ïîíèìàåò… Íî… Åìó âåäü ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíà ïîíÿëà ñóòü… ×òî îíà óëîâèëà èñòèíó, òå ÷óâñòâà, êîòîðûå îí âëîæèë â êíèãó… Åìó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíà óâèäåëà åãî áîëü… Îí îøèáñÿ…  Åìó õîòåëîñü êðè÷àòü, ñëîìàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü, óäàðèòü êîãî-íèáóäü, ïðè÷èíèòü áîëü, íî áîëüøå âñåãî åìó õîòåëîñü ñïðÿòàòü ëèöî íà Åãî ãðóäè, è ïðîñòî çàïëàêàòü, ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ñèëüíûå îáúÿòèÿ, óñëûøàòü áàðõàòíûé òèõèé ãîëîñ, ïîâòîðÿþùèé, ÷òî âñå áóäåò õîðîøî, ÷òî âñå îáîéäåòñÿ. È ïîâåðèâ ýòîìó ãîëîñó, çàáûòü îáî âñåì è óñíóòü. 

Îí ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ê ñòåíå è ìåäëåííî ñïîëç íà ïîë, ñëåçû òåêëè ïî ùåêàì:

- Ñåâåðóñ…  Ñåâåðóñ... Òû ìíå íóæåí… – ïðîøåïòàë îí, ïîäæàâ êîëåíè ê ãðóäè è îáõâàòèâ èõ ðóêàìè. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ òàêèì ìàëåíüêèì è áåççàùèòíûì. 

- Òèøå, ìîé ìàëü÷èê… Òû íå îäèí, òû íèêîãäà íå áóäåøü îäèí, - ëàñêîâûé çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ ïðîçâó÷àë òèõèì øåëåñòîì âîçëå åãî óõà. 

Îí ïîäíÿë çàïëàêàííûå ãëàçà è óâèäåë åãî. Ìóæ÷èíà ñèäåë âîçëå íåãî, íåæíî ãëàäÿ ïî âîëîñàì. 

Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë íåæíûå ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ, íî òîëüêî èõ. Íå áûëî òåïëà, êîòîðîå èçëó÷àåò ÷åëîâå÷åñêàÿ ïëîòü, íå áûëî ãîðÿ÷åãî äûõàíèÿ, è ñåðäöå åãî áèëîñü â îäèíî÷åñòâå. Íî Ñåâåðóñ áûë çäåñü, ðÿäîì. È îí íå áûë ïîõîæ íà ïðèâèäåíèå. 

- Êàê? Ïî÷åìó? 

- Òû çâàë. ß ïîêëÿëñÿ çàáîòèòüñÿ î òåáå. È ÿ çäåñü. 

- Òû áîëüøå íå óéäåøü? 

- Íåò, ïîêà ÿ íóæåí òåáå, ÿ áóäó ðÿäîì. 

Îõðàííèê ïðîâîäèë åãî ïîäîçðèòåëüíûì âçãëÿäîì, íî íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë. Íà ëèôòå îí ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íóæíûé ýòàæ. Äëèííûé êîðèäîð â òåìíî-êîðè÷íåâûõ òîíàõ, ÷åðíûå äâåðè ñ çîëîòûìè òàáëè÷êàìè, áîðäîâûé êîâåð è ëþäè, èçðåäêà ïðîõîäÿùèå ìèìî. Åìó áûñòðî óäàëîñü íàéòè êàáèíåò. Ñåêðåòàðü, íå ñïðàøèâàÿ è íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðÿ, ïðîâîäèë åãî â êàáèíåò. Äîëæíî áûòü, îí ïîëó÷èë ñîâåðøåííî ÷åòêèå èíñòðóêöèè. 

Ïåðâîå, ÷òî ïðèâëåêëî åãî âíèìàíèå – ýòî îêíî, îãðîìíîå íà âñþ ñòåíó ñòåêëî, çà êîòîðûì îòêðûâàëñÿ âåëèêîëåïíåéøèé âèä íà ãîðîä. Æåíùèíà ñèäåëà ñïèíîé ê äâåðè. 

- Ðàäà, ÷òî âû ïóíêòóàëüíû, - îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü â êðåñëå è óëûáíóëàñü. Áûëî ñòðàííûì âèäåòü îäåòóþ â ïîòåðòûå ãîëóáûå äæèíñû è ÷åðíóþ ôóòáîëêó æåíùèíó â ñòðîãîì è âû÷óðíîì êàáèíåòå. 

- Ïðèñàæèâàéòåñü. ×òî âû ñêàæåòå î ñöåíàðèè? – â åå ãîëîñå çâó÷àëè êàêèå-òî îñîáûå íîòêè, êîòîðûå îí íå ìîã îïðåäåëèòü. 

- ß…

- Îäíèì ñëîâîì? – îíà æäàëà åãî ðåàêöèè. Êàêîé? Îí çàäóì÷èâî âçãëÿíóë íà íåå. È ñïîêîéíî ïðîèçíåñ:

- Îí îòâðàòèòåëåí. ß õî÷ó ñàì íàïèñàòü ñöåíàðèé…

- Íà ýòî ÿ è íàäåÿëàñü.

Âå÷åð íàñòóïèë íåçàìåòíî, îí ïîäêðàëñÿ ê íèì áåñøóìíî, êàê êîøêà, è íàïàë, îêóòàâ ñâîåé ïðîõëàäîé. Ìóæ÷èíà îòîðâàë âçãëÿä îò ìîíèòîðà è ïîñìîòðåë íà ñîâåðøåííî ÷óæîé ìèð, ñâåòÿùèéñÿ çà ñòåêëîì.

- Íî÷íîé ãîðîä òàê ñèëüíî îòëè÷àåòñÿ îò äíåâíîãî. Ýòî ìèð äîðîãèõ ðåñòîðàíîâ, øóìíûõ íàáåðåæíûõ, òèõèõ ïëÿæåé è òåìíûõ ïîäâîðîòåí. Ýòî ìèð ëîñêà è áëåñêà, ìèð íåîíîâûõ îãíåé è ïðåñòóïëåíèé. Çàáàâíî? – æåíùèíà ïîñòàâèëà ïåðåä íèì ÷àøêó ñ êîôå è ïîäîøëà âïëîòíóþ ê îêíó.

- Äà… ß íèêîãäà íå áûë â íî÷íîì ãîðîäå. 

- Ïðàâäà? – îíà óäèâëåííî ïîâåëà áðîâüþ. - Ýòî äâà ìèðà â îäíîì, áóäòî íî÷ü îòêðûâàåò äâåðü â èíîå èçìåðåíèå. È î÷åíü ìíîãèå, îäíàæäû ïîáûâàâ â ýòîì ìèðå, áîëüøå óæå íå ìîãóò âåðíóòüñÿ ê ñåáå, â ñâîþ ðåàëüíîñòü. Êòî çíàåò, ìîæåò è ìèð, îïèñàííûé òîáîé â êíèãå, òîæå ðåàëåí, - îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê íåìó.

- Ìîæåò áûòü, - òèõî ïðîøåïòàë îí.

Îí íå çàìåòèë, êàê õîëîäíàÿ, îôèöèàëüíàÿ àòìîñôåðà ïðåâðàòèëàñü â òåïëóþ è äðóæåñêóþ, íî åìó ñòàëî ëåã÷å, èñ÷åçëî íàïðÿæåíèå. Ìèðà îêàçàëàñü èíòåðåñíûì ñîáåñåäíèêîì, è îíà óìåëà ñëóøàòü. 

Íà íàïèñàíèå ñöåíàðèÿ óøëà íåäåëÿ. Âûìàòûâàþùàÿ, áåññîííàÿ íåäåëÿ, â òå÷åíèå êîòîðîé áûë ïîòåðÿí ñ÷åò âûïèòîìó êîôå è âûêóðåííûì ñèãàðåòàì.  Ñåêóíäû ñêëàäûâàëèñü â ìèíóòû, ìèíóòû â ÷àñû, ÷àñû â äíè. 

Îí îïóñòèë ãîëîâó íà ðóêè, çàêðûë ãëàçà, óñòàëî âçäîõíóâ. 

- Òåáå íåîáõîäèìî îòäîõíóòü, - òèõèé ãîëîñ ðàçäàëñÿ çà ñïèíîé, è ðóêè ëåãëè íà ïëå÷è, ìàññèðóÿ çàòåêøèå ìûøöû.

- Çíàþ, - îí óëûáíóëñÿ. 

- Ðàçãîâàðèâàåøü ñàì ñ ñîáîé? Êàæåòñÿ, ïîðà õîðîøåíüêî îòäîõíóòü! Ïðåäëàãàþ íåäåëüêó âî Ôëîðåíöèè! Êàê òû íà ýòî ñìîòðèøü? – ñíà÷àëà ïîñëûøàëñÿ íàñìåøëèâûé ãîëîñ Ìèðû, à ïîòîì è îíà ñàìà ïîÿâèëàñü â äâåðÿõ. Âçúåðîøåííûå âîëîñû, ïîìÿòàÿ äëèííàÿ ôóòáîëêà è áîñûå íîãè. Æåíùèíà ñïàëà íà êóøåòêå â ñîáñòâåííîé ïðèåìíîé. Åìó ñ òðóäîì óäàëîñü ñêðûòü óëûáêó. 

- Ôëîðåíöèÿ? ß âñåãäà ìå÷òàë ïîáûâàòü â Èòàëèè. 

- Îòëè÷íî! Âñå ðàâíî ó íàñ åñòü íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü - ïðåæäå ÷åì Èçàáåëë ïðåäîñòàâèò ñïèñîê àêòåðîâ. Ïåðåä ýòèì íàäî áóäåò îòäîõíóòü! – íà åå ëèöå ïîÿâèëàñü çëîðàäíàÿ óõìûëêà. - Ïðèäåòñÿ ïîòðåïàòü  äðóã äðóãó íåðâû! Ýòà æåíùèíà íåâûíîñèìà! Òû ñàì â ýòîì óáåäèøüñÿ! Íî ó íå¸ åñòü íþõ! È îíà ïðîôåññèîíàë â ñâîåì äåëå! Èíîãäà ìåíÿ â äðîæü áðîñàåò îò òîãî ñîñòàâà, êîòîðûé îíà ïðåäëàãàåò, íî êîãäà íà÷èíàþòñÿ ñúåìêè, ÿ ïîíèìàþ, êàê îíà áûëà ïðàâà! – Ìèðà íàêëîíèëàñü è ÷åðåç ïëå÷î ïðî÷èòàëà ïîñëåäíèé àáçàö. 

// _- ß áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî íàéäó òåáÿ çäåñü, - îíà óëûáíóëàñü åìó, çàõîäÿ â êîìíàòó è òèõî çàêðûâàÿ çà ñîáîé äâåðü. _

_Îí äàæå íå ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåé. Îí ñòîÿë âîçëå âûñîêîãî è äëèííîãî ðàáî÷åãî ñòîëà, íà êîòîðîì ëåæàë òîëñòûé æóðíàë ñ îïèñàíèÿìè ðàçëè÷íûõ çåëèé, îòêðûòûé íà êàêîì-òî ðåöåïòå.  Íà ñòîëå ëåæàëè íåòðîíóòûìè ïðèãîòîâëåííûå èíãðåäèåíòû. Íà ãîðåëêå ñòîÿë êîòåë. Êàçàëîñü, õîçÿèí ëàáîðàòîðèè òîëüêî ÷òî âûøåë çà íåäîñòàþùèì êîìïîíåíòîì è âîò-âîò âåðíåòñÿ, ÷òîáû ïðîäîëæèòü ðàáîòó. _

_Åãî ëàäîíè áûëè ïðèæàòû ê èçðåçàííîé çà äîëãèå ãîäû ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿ çåëèé  ïîâåðõíîñòè ñòîëà. _

_- Ãàððè, - îíà ïîäîøëà áëèæå è ïðèêîñíóëàñü ê åãî ðóêå. Îí âçäðîãíóë, ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü._

_- Ïðîñòè, Äæèííè, ÿ çàäóìàëñÿ._

_- Çäåñü âñ¸ òàê, êàê áûëî ðàíüøå. Áóäòî íè÷åãî íå ïðîèçîøëî. Çàáàâíî. Ñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ ÿ ïðîâåëà çäåñü, â íà÷àëå – íà îòðàáîòêàõ, à ïîòîì – íàáëþäàÿ çà åãî ðàáîòîé, âûñëóøèâàÿ äîëãèå ëåêöèè î ñâîéñòâå îòäåëüíûõ èíãðåäèåíòîâ, î ñïåöèôèêå çåëèé, îáî âñåì… _

_- Äà, çåëüÿ áûëè åãî ñòðàñòüþ… Îí ìîã ãîâîðèòü î íèõ ÷àñàìè... – îí óëûáíóëñÿ, âñïîìíèâ äîëãèå âå÷åðà è íî÷è çà ðàçãîâîðàìè, ïðîëåòàâøèå òàê áûñòðî, êàê ñòàè ïòèö, ñòðåìÿùèõñÿ íà çèìîâêó íà þã. - Çíàåøü, îí ÷àñòî õâàëèë òåáÿ. Îí ãîðäèëñÿ òîáîé. Îí ãîâîðèë, ÷òî ó òåáÿ åñòü çàäàòêè íàñòîÿùåãî Çåëüåâàðà. ×òî îäíàæäû òû ñìîæåøü ïåðåïëþíóòü åãî, - íåîæèäàííî ïðîèçí¸ñ îí. _

_Ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî êòî-òî êîãäà-íèáóäü ñìîæåò ñòàòü ëó÷øå íåãî ñàìîãî, áûëî âûñøåé ïîõâàëîé. È Äæèííè, çíàÿ îá ýòîì, óëûáíóëàñü._

_- Ìíå îí íèêîãäà òàêîãî íå ãîâîðèë._

_- ×òî òû! Îí áû óáèë ìåíÿ, åñëè áû óçíàë, - íà êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò ñëîâíî âñ¸ èçìåíèëîñü. È îíè ïðåâðàòèëèñü â äâóõ íàøêîäèâøèõ øêîëüíèêîâ, îòáûâàþùèõ íàêàçàíèå ñ Ïðîôåññîðîì Çåëèé. _

_- Çíàåøü, êàê-òî Íåâèëë â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç âçîðâàë êîòåë, íå áåç ïîìîùè Äðàêî è åãî ïðèõâîñòíåé,  è íàì âñåì ïðèøëîñü îòìûâàòü êëàññ. Òîãäà äîñòàëîñü äàæå Ñëèçåðèíó, è Äðàêî äîëãî âîçìóùàëñÿ. Îí ïðîñòî íå ìîã ïîíÿòü, êàê òàêîå ìîæåò áûòü, ÷òîáû îí, áåëîðó÷êà, äðàèë ïîëû. Ýòî áûë ïåðâûé ðàç, êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ ðàññåðäèëñÿ íàñòîëüêî, ÷òîáû íàçíà÷èòü âçûñêàíèå ñâîåìó ôàêóëüòåòó.  _

_- Òàêîå áûâàëî êðàéíå ðåäêî._

_- Õà, òàêîãî íèêîãäà íå áûâàëî._

_Äæèííè ïîäîøëà ê ïèñüìåííîìó ñòîëó, è å¸ ïàëüöû ñêîëüçíóëè ïî ïîâåðõíîñòè: _

_- Ïîìíèøü, êîãäà Ðîíó â êîè-òî âåêè óäàëîñü ñâàðèòü ïðàâèëüíîå çåëüå?_

_- Äà, ýòî áûë Âåðèòàñåðóì. ß íèêîãäà íå âèäåë Ðîíà áîëåå ñìóùåííûì…_

_- Äà, ó íàñ íå áûëî Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè, Ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë óåõàëà âìåñòå ñ Äèðåêòîðîì, à òàê êàê ïîñëå äîëæíû áûëè áûòü Çåëüÿ, òî ìû è æäàëè âîçëå äâåðè. Ðîí ïóëåé âûëåòåë èç êàáèíåòà, êðàñíûé, êàê ðàê! _

_- Îí åùå äîëãî íå ìîã ñìîòðåòü â ãëàçà íèêîìó èç íàñ. _

_Îí ïîäîøåë ê íåé. _

_- Ìíå ïîíàäîáèëîñü ìíîãî ëåò, ÷òîáû ïðèâûêíóòü è íàó÷èòüñÿ ëþáèòü åãî ñàðêàçì. ×òîáû... – îí ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë, ïûòàÿñü ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ çàõëåñòíóâøèìè åãî ýìîöèÿìè._

_- ß çíàþ, - îíà îáíÿëà åãî çà ïëå÷è. _

_- Ñòðàííî, ÿ äóìàë… ß áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî åãî óáüþò, ÷òî Âîëäåìîðò óçíàåò, î òîì, ÷òî îí ïðåäàòåëü, èëè ÷òî îí ïîãèáíåò â áèòâå, íî… Êîãäà Âîëäåìîðòà íå ñòàëî, ÿ ðåøèë, ÷òî âñå… – îí âñõëèïíóë, è å¸ ðóêè åùå ñèëüíåé îáâèëèñü âîêðóã íåãî. _

_- ß ðåøèë, ÷òî òåïåðü âñå áóäåò õîðîøî, ÷òî ó íàñ âñÿ æèçíü âïåðåäè… ß íå äóìàë, ÷òî ó íàñ áóäåò òîëüêî äåñÿòü ëåò… ß íå äóìàë, ÷òî ïîòåðÿþ åãî âîò òàê… Âîò òàê… Ãîñïîäè… Îí ïåðåæèë Âîëäåìîðòà… È… Äæèííè, ýòî íå÷åñòíî… Åãî çàáðàëà ìàããëîâñêàÿ áîëåçíü… Åñëè áû ìû çíàëè ðàíüøå…. Åñëè áû îí íå áûë òàêèì óïðÿìûì! Åñëè áû ïîçâîëèë ìàäàì Ïîìôðè îñìîòðåòü ñåáÿ… Åñëè áû… ß ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ýòî íå ïðîñòî ãîëîâíûå áîëè! ß äîëæåí áûë íàñòîÿòü! ß…_

_- Ýòî íå òâîÿ âèíà, Ãàððè, - îíà âñòðÿõíóëà åãî. – Ñëûøèøü! Âîëøåáíèêè ïî÷òè íå áîëåþò ðàêîì. Ýòî áîëåçíü ìàããëîâ. Íèêòî íå ìîã çíàòü! Íèêòî íå ìîã ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî ýòî îïóõîëü ãîëîâíîãî ìîçãà! Ãàððè! – îí îïóñòèë ãîëîâó åé íà ïëå÷î, îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà åãî ñë¸çû, âïèòûâàþùèåñÿ â åå ìàíòèþ, åãî ñîäðîãàíèÿ. Îíà íå çíàëà, êàê óòåøèòü åãî. Îí áûë ñèëüíûì âñå âðåìÿ. Ïîñëåäíèå ìåñÿöû ñòàëè àäîì äëÿ íåãî, íî îí äåðæàëñÿ èç ïîñëåäíèõ ñèë, à òåïåðü óñòàëîñòü è áîëü âûëèëèñü íàðóæó._

_- ×òî áû îí ñêàçàë, óâèäåâ òåáÿ òàêèì? – òèõî ñïðîñèëà îíà, ïðèäàâ ñâîåìó ãîëîñó ë¸ãêîñòü._

_Íåñêîëüêî ðàç âñõëèïíóâ è ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóâ, îí îòâåòèë äðîæàùèì ãîëîñîì:_

_- **«Òû âåäåøü ñåáÿ, êàê ðåá¸íîê, Ïîòòåð».**_

_È îíà óëûáíóëàñü, ãëàäÿ åãî ïî ãîëîâå. //___

Íåáî áûëî íàñûùåííî-ñèíèì - ÿðêèå, ÷èñòûå öâåòà. È ñîëíöå èñêðèñòûì çîëîòûì êîêòåéëåì îáëèâàëî çåìëþ.  

Îí íèêîãäà ïðåæäå íå âèäåë òàêîãî íåáà è òàêîãî ñîëíöà. Íàä Âåëèêîáðèòàíèåé âñåãäà áûëî ïàñìóðíî, äàæå ëåòîì ðåäêî áûâàëè äíè, êîãäà òó÷è èñ÷åçàëè, îáíàæàÿ áåçäîííóþ âûñîòó íåáà. Îí çàäðàë ãîëîâó, ïîäñòàâëÿÿ ëèöî íåæíîìó âåòðó è ñîëíöó. Çàêðûë ãëàçà, ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóâ. È óñëûøàë, êàê Ìèðà, ïåðåêèíóâøèñü ïàðîé ñëîâ ñ ãëàâíûì ïèëîòîì, ïîäîøëà ê íåìó. 

            - Òû òàê è áóäåøü ñòîÿòü íà òðàïå, Äæåé? – íàñìåøëèâî ñïðîñèëà îíà, ñëåãêà ïèõàÿ åãî êóëàêîì â ñïèíó. Îí óëûáíóëñÿ, õîòÿ îíà è íå ìîãëà ýòîãî âèäåòü, è ñòàë ñïóñêàòüñÿ. 

            ×àñòíûé ñàìîëåò òåëåêîìïàíèè WB ïðèáûë âî Ôëîðåíöèþ ðàííèì óòðîì, ìàøèí íå áûëî, êîå-ãäå íà óëèöàõ ìîæíî áûëî çàìåòèòü èäóùèõ íà ðàáîòó ëþäåé. Â îòåëå "Grand Hotel Minerva" èõ âñòðåòèë óëûáàþùèéñÿ ìåíåäæåð-èòàëüÿíåö. Íàçâàíèå âûçâàëî óëûáêó ó Äæåÿ. Îí îãëÿäåëñÿ. Îáñòàíîâêà ïîíðàâèëàñü - íå ñëèøêîì ïðîñòàÿ, è â òî æå âðåìÿ íå øèêàðíî-âûçûâàþùàÿ. Áûëî óþòíî è êàê-òî ïî-äîìàøíåìó. Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ìèðå, æåíùèíà âñå åùå ÷òî-òî îáñóæäàëà ñ ìåíåäæåðîì. Îí íå ìîã ïîíÿòü èõ ðàçãîâîð, òàê êàê íå çíàë èòàëüÿíñêîãî, íî åìó íðàâèëîñü, êàê çâó÷èò èõ ðå÷ü. Íàêîíåö, ìóæ÷èíà êèâíóë è óäàëèëñÿ. 

            - Îòëè÷íî. Íîìåðà ïî÷òè ãîòîâû, íî íàì ïðèäåòñÿ ïîäîæäàòü –  îíè íå äóìàëè, ÷òî ìû ïðèåäåì òàê ðàíî. 

            - Íè÷åãî.

            - Êàê òåáå? 

Îí îæèäàë ýòîãî âîïðîñà âñþ äîðîãó. Îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî Ìèðà ñïåöèàëüíî ïîïðîñèëà âîäèòåëÿ âûáðàòü òàêîé ìàðøðóò, ÷òîáû îí ñìîã óâèäåòü êàê ìîæíî áîëüøå. 

            - Êðàñèâûé ãîðîä. Ôëîðåíöèÿ, - ïðîøåïòàë îí, áóäòî ïðîáóÿ íà âêóñ, - â ïåðåâîäå ñ ëàòûíè ýòî çíà÷èò «öâåòóùàÿ»? 

            - Äà, Ôëîðåíöèÿ áûëà îñíîâàíà â 59 ãîäó äî íàøåé ýðû, ïî óêàçó Þëèÿ Öåçàðÿ. 

Îí õîòåë ñïðîñèòü ó íåå, ïî÷åìó èìåííî ýòîò ãîðîä. ×òî îí çíà÷èò äëÿ íåå?  Íî òóò ïîäîøåë ìåíåäæåð. 

            - Íàøè ÷åìîäàíû óæå â íîìåðàõ. Ïîéäåì. Íàäî îòäîõíóòü, äåíü îáåùàåò áûòü íå èç ë¸ãêèõ, - ñ óëûáêîé ñêàçàëà îíà. 

            _//- Êàê îí? – åãî ãîëîñ äðîæàë, êîãäà îí ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. _

_Æåíùèíà ïå÷àëüíî ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé._

_            - Îí óìèðàåò, Ãàððè, è ÿ íè÷åãî íå ìîãó ïîäåëàòü, - âûäîõíóëà îíà. _

_Æåíùèíà êàçàëàñü ñòàðøå ñâîèõ ëåò. Îíà âûãëÿäåëà óñòàâøåé è âûìîòàííîé: ÷åðíûå êðóãè ïîä ãëàçàìè, õðèïëûé ãîëîñ, ñëåãêà äðîæàùèå ðóêè. Åé áûë íåîáõîäèì îòäûõ. Îí ïðåêðàñíî âèäåë, ÷òî îíà äåðæèòñÿ íà îäíîé ñèëå âîëè. È åùå… Îíà áûëà çëà íà ñåáÿ, çà òî, ÷òî íå çàìåòèëà ðàíüøå, çà òî, ÷òî íå íàñòîÿëà íà îáñëåäîâàíèè, çà òî, ÷òî íè÷åì íå ìîãëà ïîìî÷ü. Ãàððè ïîíèìàë åå - ëó÷øå, ÷åì êòî-ëèáî. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë òî æå ñàìîå. _

_            - Ìîãó ÿ åãî óâèäåòü?_

_            - Äà, òîëüêî íåäîëãî, îí  ñëèøêîì ñëàá._

_            - Ñêîëüêî... – ñëîâà óìåðëè íà ãóáàõ, è îí çàìîë÷àë, äåëàÿ ãëóáîêèé âäîõ, ÷òîáû óñïîêîèòü áåøåíî ñòó÷àùåå ñåðäöå è ñäåðæàòü ñëåçû. Îí íå ìîã ñïðîñèòü îá ýòîì. _

_            - Äåíü, ìîæåò äâà, ìîæåò áûòü, îí ïðîòÿíåò íåäåëþ, à ìîæåò - íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ. Ãàððè, ÿ íèêîãäà íå ñòàëêèâàëàñü ñ ýòîé áîëåçíüþ ó âîëøåáíèêîâ. ß íå çíàþ… _

_Îí êèâíóë, ïðîõîäÿ ìèìî íåå â ïàëàòó. È ó íåãî ïåðåõâàòèëî äûõàíèå, è ñëåçû ïîäñòóïèëè, êîãäà îí óâèäåë ìóæ÷èíó íà óçêîé áîëüíè÷íîé êðîâàòè. Áëåäíàÿ êîæà, ñåäûå âîëîñû, õóäûå ðóêè íà ñâåòëî-ãîëóáîì ïîêðûâàëå. _

_            - Ãîñïîäè, - ïðîøåïòàë îí, ïðèñëîíÿÿñü ê ñòåíå, ÷òîáû íå óïàñòü, ÷óâñòâóÿ, ÷òî íîãè îòêàçûâàþòñÿ äåðæàòü åãî. Ìóæ÷èíà íà êðîâàòè ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë è ïîøåâåëèëñÿ, âåêè äðîãíóëè, è íà íåãî âçãëÿíóëè íè÷óòü íå èçìåíèâøèåñÿ óãîëüíî-÷åðíûå ãëàçà. _

_            - Ïðèâåò, - òèõî ïðîèçíåñ îí. Ãîëîñ òîæå îñòàëñÿ ïðåæíèì: ãëóáîêèì, ìÿãêèì, îáâîëàêèâàþùèì òåáÿ, áóäòî áàðõàò. _

_            - Ïðèâåò, Ïîïïè ñêàçàëà, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó òåáÿ íàâåñòèòü, íî îíà ïðåäóïðåäèëà, ÷òî òû ñëàá, è òåáå íåîáõîäèìî îòäûõàòü, òàê ÷òî ìîë÷è. _

_            - Æåíùèíà! ß óìèðàþ, è îòäûõ ìíå íå ïîìîæåò! Ñêîðî ó ìåíÿ áóäåò óéìà âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû îòäîõíóòü, - îí ôûðêíóë, ñ òðóäîì ïðîòÿãèâàÿ ðóêó â ñòîðîíó ìîëîäîãî ìóæ÷èíû. Òîò áûñòðî ïðèáëèçèëñÿ è ñæàë åãî ðóêó â ñâîèõ. _

_            - Îíà âîëíóåòñÿ, - ñ óëûáêîé âûãîâîðèë îí è ïðèæàë ïðîõëàäíóþ ðóêó ê ñâîåé ùåêå. _

_            - ß çíàþ. Ãàððè…   _

_            - ß çäåñü… _

_            - Ãàððè… Ãàððè… Ãàððè... – êàçàëîñü, åìó ïðîñòî õîòåëîñü çàïîìíèòü, êàê çâó÷èò ýòî èìÿ. - ß çíàþ, ÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ... Ýé… Íå íàäî ïëàêàòü, ìàëûø, âñå õîðîøî, êîãäà ÿ óéäó, ÿ âñå ðàâíî áóäó ñ òîáîé, - ìóæ÷èíà ñòåð ñëåçû…//_

            - Ñåâåðóñ... – ìóæ÷èíà ïðîñíóëñÿ îò ñëåç, áåçóäåðæíî ñòðóèâøèõñÿ ïî ùåêàì, ñ èìåíåì ëþáèìîãî íà ãóáàõ. 

Ïîâåðíóâøèñü íà áîê, îí ïðèæàë ê ãðóäè ïîäóøêó, è îòäàëñÿ ýìîöèÿì, òóò æå çàõëåñòíóâøèì åãî.  

            - Òèøå, ìàëü÷èê ìîé, âñå õîðîøî, - ïîä ëàñêîâûé øåëåñò ãîëîñà îí âíîâü îêóíóëñÿ â ÷åðíîòó ñíà áåç ñíîâèäåíèé.

            Ê óæèíó îí ñïóñòèëñÿ åùå áîëåå óñòàëûì, ÷åì óòðîì. Ìèðà ñèäåëà çà ñòîëîì.

            - Ïàðøèâî âûãëÿäèøü, - óñìåõíóëàñü îíà, âçãëÿíóâ íà íåãî ïîâåðõ ìåíþ, è âíîâü ïîãðóçèëàñü â èçó÷åíèå ñïèñêà áëþä. 

            - Ñïàñèáî, - ñóõî ïðîèçíåñ îí. 

Óæèí ïðîøåë ñïîêîéíî. Ìèðà ãîâîðèëà - â îñíîâíîì î ðàáîòå, î ïðåäñòîÿùèõ ñúåìêàõ. Îí ñëóøàë âïîëóõà, åãî âçãëÿä áëóæäàë âîêðóã, èçðåäêà çàäåðæèâàÿñü íà êàêîé-ëèáî ïàðå. 

            - Òû ìåíÿ ñëóøàåøü? – ãîëîñ Ìèðû âûðâàë åãî èç íåâåñåëûõ ðàçäóìèé.

            - Ïðîñòè, ÷òî òû ãîâîðèëà? 

            - ß ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî çâîíèëà Èçàáåëë, åé âñå-òàêè óäàëîñü íàéòè òîãî, êòî íàì íóæåí, íà ðîëü Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà. ß î÷åíü ñèëüíî ðàññ÷èòûâàëà íà ýòó åå ñïîñîáíîñòü èç-ïîä çåìëè äîñòàâàòü êîãî õî÷åøü. À îí, ïîõîæå, òàê æå êàê è ìû ðåøèë ñêðûòüñÿ îò ìèðà…

            - Äà, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ, íî îò òâîåé Èçàáåëë òàê ïðîñòî íå ñïðÿòàòüñÿ, – çàêîí÷èë çà íåå íàñìåøëèâûé ãîëîñ ðÿäîì ñ íèì. 

Ãîëîñ áûë òàêèì çíàêîìûì, òàêèì ðîäíûì. 

Ìåäëåííî, áóäòî ïðåîäîëåâàÿ íåâèäèìóþ ïðåãðàäó, Äæåé ïîâåðíóëñÿ, è âñå âîêðóã ïîòåìíåëî…

Ãäå-òî íàä ãîëîâîé îí ñëûøàë ãîëîñà. Äâà çíàêîìûõ åìó ãîëîñà: Ìèðà è… Ñåâåðóñ? Íî ðàçâå òàêîå âîçìîæíî? Åãî ðàññóäîê íå ìîã ñîâëàäàòü ñ ñåðäöåì, êîòîðîå óæå íà÷àëî áîëåçíåííî êîëîòèòüñÿ î ãðóäíóþ êëåòêó. Îí ïîøåâåëèëñÿ è çàñòîíàë. Ãîëîâó ïðîíçèëà îñòðàÿ áîëü. 

– Äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü â ìèð æèâûõ, ñïÿùàÿ êðàñàâèöà. Êàê òû ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåøü? – îí ñëûøàë íàñìåøëèâûé òîí Ìèðû, è ìûñëåííî ÷åòêî ïðåäñòàâèë ñåáå å¸ óõìûëêó. 

– Ïàðøèâî, – îí ñ òðóäîì îòêðûë ãëàçà è ïîïûòàëñÿ ñåñòü, ÷òî ïðèâåëî ê åùå îäíîé âñïûøêå áîëè. 

– Íå íàäî ðåçêèõ äâèæåíèé, òû óäàðèëñÿ ãîëîâîé î êðàé ñòîëà, êîãäà óïàë. Ïåðåïîëîøèë âåñü ðåñòîðàí. ß íå çíàëà, ÷òî è äóìàòü! Íî äîêòîð ñêàçàëà, ÷òî ýòî ïðîñòî ïåðåóòîìëåíèå. Âîò. Âûïåé ýòî, – îíà ïðîòÿíóëà åìó òàáëåòêó è ñòàêàí âîäû. Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ñèëüíûå ðóêè ïðèïîäíÿëè åãî, ïîìîãàÿ ñåñòü… Íåïîíÿòíî îò÷åãî ó íåãî çàñîñàëî ïîä ëîæå÷êîé, è îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ â ñòîðîíó ÷åëîâåêà, ñèäÿùåãî ðÿäîì ñ íèì. 

– Ñåâ…  –  îí ðåçêî çàìîë÷àë è óñòàâèëñÿ íà ìóæ÷èíó.

– Ïîëàãàþ, âû íå çíàêîìû. Â ëó÷øèõ òðàäèöèÿõ ñòàðóøêè-Àíãëèè, êîãäà èñòèííûõ äæåíòëüìåíîâ íåîáõîäèìî ïðåäñòàâëÿòü äðóã äðóãó. 

– Ìèðà, íå íàäî èçäåâàòüñÿ, – ñî ñìåõîì ïðîèçí¸ñ ìóæ÷èíà. – Ïî òðàäèöèè ïåðåä ïðåäñòàâëåíèåì îäèí èç _äæåíòëüìåíîâ, – îí ñäåëàë óäàðåíèå íà ñëîâå «äæåíòëüìåí», – íå ïàäàåò â îáìîðîê íà ðóêè âòîðîìó. Àëàí Ðèêìàí, –  ìóæ÷èíà ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó è óëûáíóëñÿ._

– Äæ… – âî ðòó ïåðåñîõëî. Îí âûðâàë ó Ìèðû èç ðóê ñòàêàí è çàëïîì îñóøèë åãî; ïåðåâåäÿ äûõàíèå, ïðîèçí¸ñ ñïîêîéíûì ðîâíûì ãîëîñîì, – Äæåé Ýâàíñ.  

Îíè ïîæàëè ðóêè. Äëÿ íåãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèå áûëî ïîäîáíî ýëåêòðè÷åñêîìó ðàçðÿäó. Îí âçäðîãíóë è îïóñòèë ãëàçà. 

– Ðàä çíàêîìñòâó.  Çíà÷èò, âû è åñòü àâòîð êíèãè «Burn It Blue»?  Ïîñëå òîãî êàê îçíàêîìèëñÿ ñî ñöåíàðèåì, ÿ ïðî÷èòàë è êíèãó. ß âîñõèùåí, – ìóæ÷èíà óëûáíóëñÿ. Ýòî áûëà èñêðåííÿÿ, ìÿãêàÿ óëûáêà. Ãëàçà åãî áëåñòåëè. Äæåé ñîáðàëñÿ ñ äóõîì è ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî. Àëàí íàïîìèíàë Ñåâåðóñà. Íî â òî æå ñàìîå âðåìÿ áûë ñîâåðøåííî äðóãèì, è äåëî íå â ñâåòëûõ âîëîñàõ è êàðèõ ãëàçàõ. Äàæå íå â òîì, ÷òî îí âûãëÿäåë ìîëîæå Ñåâåðóñà, áûë íå òàêèì õóäûì, è êîæà åãî èìåëà áðîíçîâûé îòòåíîê çàãàðà. Äåëî áûëî â  ïîâåäåíèè, â óëûáêå è â ñìåøèíêàõ â ãëàçàõ. Îí áûë òàêèì… æèâûì è ðåàëüíûì. È Äæåþ íè÷åãî íå îñòàâàëîñü, êàê óëûáíóòüñÿ â îòâåò. Ìèðà ñ èíòåðåñîì íàáëþäàëà çà ðàçâîðà÷èâàþùåéñÿ ïåðåä åå ãëàçàìè ñöåíîé. Îíè îáà, êàçàëîñü, çàáûëè, ÷òî â êîìíàòå åñòü êòî-òî åùå, è ïðîñòî ñèäåëè è ñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà.

– È ïóñòü ïîòîì ëþäè ãîâîðÿò, ÷òî íå áûâàåò ëþáâè ñ ïåðâîãî âçãëÿäà, – òèõî ïðîèçíåñëà æåíùèíà.

– ×òî? – Äæåé ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåé.

– Íè÷åãî, – îíà øèðîêî óëûáíóëàñü, ïîäìèãíóâ åìó. Çàäîðíûé áëåñê â å¸ ãëàçàõ íàïîìíèë åìó Äèðåêòîðà. Ïîðîé åìó òàê õîòåëîñü, ÷òîáû ýòè îãîíüêè èñ÷åçëè èç ãëàç ñòàðèêà, è êàê òåïåðü îí áûë ðàä âèäåòü ïîäîáíûé áëåñê â äðóãèõ ãëàçàõ, ñòàâøèõ ïî÷òè ðîäíûìè. Áûëî îùóùåíèå, êàê áóäòî îí âåðíóëñÿ äîìîé.  

_//__– __Âîò òàê, íî íå îòêðûâàé ãëàçà, ïîêà ÿ íå ñêàæó! – Ãàððè óáðàë ëàäîíü ñ ãëàç ìóæ÷èíû è, âçìàõíóâ ïàëî÷êîé, çàæåã ñâåò._

_– __×òî çà äåòñêèé ñàä, Ãàððè! – ìóæ÷èíà ðàçäðàæåííî ôûðêíóë. _

_– __Ïîòåðïè åùå íåìíîãî, ýòî ñþðïðèç! __–__ Ãàððè ïðîøåë â ãëóáü êîìíàòû. __–__ Âñå, ìîæåøü îòêðûâàòü. _

_Íà ñåêóíäó Ñåâåðóñó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí îñëåïëåí ÿðêèì ñâåòîì, íî êîãäà ãëàçà ïðèâûêëè, îí çàìåð, îòêðûâ ðîò. Çàìåòèâ âûðàæåíèå øîêà íà ëèöå ñóïðóãà, Ãàððè çàõèõèêàë. Áûñòðî ïðèäÿ â ñåáÿ, Ñåâåðóñ ïîïûòàëñÿ ïðèäàòü ëèöó îáû÷íîå âûðàæåíèå ëåäÿíîãî áåçðàçëè÷èÿ, íî ãëàçà åãî ïðåäàòåëüñêè ñâåòèëèñü ñ÷àñòüåì. _

_– __ß çíàë, ÷òî òåáå ïîíðàâèòñÿ. _

_– __Íðàâèòñÿ! Õì… ß ðàä, ÷òî òû íàøåë ñâîþ ñîâåñòü òàì, ãäå îíà îáû÷íî ó òåáÿ ñêðûâàåòñÿ, è ñáåðåã ìîþ íåðâíóþ ñèñòåìó. ß áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî ìíå ïðèä¸òñÿ ïðîâåñòè îñòàòîê ñâîèõ äíåé â äîìå, ðàçóêðàøåííîì â îðàíæåâî-çîëîòûå òîíà._

_– __Æåëòûå, òû çàáûë __–__ æåëòûå è êðàñíûå, __–__ â òîí ìóæó äîáàâèë Ãàððè, è åãî óëûáêà ñòàëà åùå øèðå, __–__ Ðîí ïðåäëàãàë îôîðìèòü ñïàëüíþ â ãðèôôèíäîðñêèõ öâåòàõ, è çàêàçàòü ïîñòåëüíîå áåëüå â òîí, íî… ß ïîäóìàë, ÷òî çåëåíîå áîëüøå  ïîäõîäèò ê ìîèì ãëàçàì... – çàêîí÷èë îí, óâèäåâ âûðàæåíèå íåïîääåëüíîãî óæàñà íà ëèöå äðóãîãî ìóæ÷èíû. Ïîéä¸ì... – îí ñõâàòèë åãî çà ðóêó è óâë¸ê  íàâåðõ.//_

Îí íåíàâèäåë Ìèðó Ðàäàê. Îí ïðîñòî åå íåíàâèäåë. Îí îòêðûë ãëàçà, ñî ñòîíîì ïåðåâåðíóâøèñü íà áîê, íåäîâîëüíî âçãëÿíóë íà íàäðûâàþùèéñÿ òåëåôîí. 

– Ýâàíñ, – áóêâàëüíî ïðîðû÷àë îí â òðóáêó.

– Äîáðîå óòðî, êðàñàâ÷èê, – êîãäà ýòî îíà íà÷àëà åãî òàê íàçûâàòü? 

Ðåøèâ, ÷òî ñìîæåò âûÿñíèòü ýòî ïîçæå, îí çëî çàøèïåë:

– Ìèññ Ðàäàê, Âû êîãäà-íèáóäü ñïèòå? – êèíóâ âçãëÿä íà íàñòîëüíûå ÷àñû, îí òèõî çàñòîíàë. Ñòðåëêè òîëüêî-òîëüêî ïðèáëèæàëèñü ê âîñüìè óòðà. Ýòà æåíùèíà áûëà ÷óäîâèùåì. Íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî îíà ñàìà ïðåäëîæèëà îòäîõíóòü, äî ïÿòè óòðà îíè îáñóæäàëè ïðèñëàííûå èç Ëîñ-Àíäæåëåñà ýñêèçû êîñòþìîâ. 

– ×åðåç ïîë÷àñà âû ñ Àëàíîì âûåçæàåòå â Âåíåöèþ, íà óèêåíä. Êàêîé ñîí? Áûñòðî âñòàâàé. ß èäó çàâòðàêàòü.

– Ìû ñ Àëàíîì, à òû? 

– À ó ìåíÿ ñâîèõ äåë ïî ãîðëî. 

– ×òî? Òû íå... – íî â òðóáêå ðàçäàâàëèñü ãóäêè. 

Êîãäà îí ñïóñòèëñÿ âíèç, Ìèðà ñ Àëàíîì óæå çàêîí÷èëè ñ çàâòðàêîì. Ìèðà êóðèëà, à ìóæ÷èíà ÷òî-òî åé óâëå÷åííî ðàññêàçûâàë. Äæåé îñòàíîâèëñÿ â äâåðÿõ, îêèíóâ âçãëÿäîì õîðîøî ñëîæåííóþ ôèãóðó: Àëàí áûë îäåò â óçêèå òåìíî-ñèíèå äæèíñû è â áåëóþ ôóòáîëêó, ÷åòêî ïîâòîðÿþùóþ âñå êîíòóðû ãðóäè, ïëå÷, ðóê.  Çîëîòûå ÷àñû íà çàïÿñòüå áëåñòåëè, îòðàæàÿ ñîëíå÷íûå ëó÷è, êîòîðûìè áûëà íàïîëíåíà ñòåêëÿííàÿ òåððàñà. 

– ×åãî òû áîèøüñÿ? – øåëåñòîì ëèñòâû ïðîçâó÷àëî âîçëå ñàìîãî óõà.

– ß…

– Ìèñòåð Ýâàíñ, Âû â ïîðÿäêå? Â÷åðà Âû ïåðåïóãàëè âåñü ïåðñîíàë, êîãäà ïîòåðÿëè ñîçíàíèå.

– Äà, – îò÷óæäåííî ïðîáîðìîòàë îí, íàïðàâëÿÿñü ê ñòîëèêó. Àëàí çàìîë÷àë è ñ ëó÷åçàðíîé óëûáêîé ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåìó. 

– Êàê ñïàëîñü? – âåæëèâî îñâåäîìèëñÿ îí. 

Ìèðà íå äàëà åìó è ðòà ðàñêðûòü, âûïàëèâ:

– Èòàê, ÿ íå õî÷ó âàñ âèäåòü äî ïîíåäåëüíèêà. Ïîòîì ó íàñ îñòàíåòñÿ åùå íåäåëÿ íà òî, ÷òîáû âñëàñòü íàëþáîâàòüñÿ ãîðîäîì. Íó, à ïîòîì... – îíà ñàìîäîâîëüíî óëûáíóëàñü, ïîòèðàÿ ðóêè. 

Äæåé ïîäóìàë, ÷òî äëÿ ïîëíîòû êàðòèíû åé íå õâàòàåò ðîæåê, õâîñòà è òðåçóáöà. 

– Ïîòîì íà÷íåòñÿ óïîðíàÿ ðàáîòà. 

– Êòî çàäåéñòâîâàí â ôèëüìå? – ñïðîñèë Àëàí, äàæå íå ãëÿäÿ â åå ñòîðîíó. Åãî âçãëÿä áûë ïðèêîâàí ê ìóæ÷èíå íàïðîòèâ. Òîò ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî îò òàêîãî âíèìàíèÿ íà÷èíàåò çàëèâàòüñÿ êðàñêîé. 

– Âåðíåìñÿ â Ëîñ-Àíäæåëåñ è ïîãîâîðèì, - îòðåçàëà æåíùèíà. – Ëàäíî, õîðîøèõ âûõîäíûõ. Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îíà óäàëèëàñü, íà ïðîùàíüå ïîäìèãíóâ Äæåþ. 

– ß íå ïîíèìàþ æåíùèí, – âûäîõíóë îí, ïðîâîæàÿ åå âçãëÿäîì. 

Àëàí ðàññìåÿëñÿ, è îò ïåðåëèâîâ åãî ãîëîñà âíóòðè ñòàëî òåïëî. Äæåé ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåìó. Ó òîãî íà ùåêå îñòàëèñü êðîøêè îò êðóàññàíîâ, è îí, íå çàäóìûâàÿñü, ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó è ñòðÿõíóë èõ. Àëàí, êàê çà÷àðîâàííûé, ñëåäèë çà åãî äâèæåíèÿìè. Åãî ëàäîíü ëåãëà íà êèñòü Äæåÿ, ïðèæèìàÿ åå ê ùåêå. Ìèð îñòàíîâèëñÿ. Îíè íå çàìåòèëè ò¸ìíî-êàðèå ãëàçà, íàáëþäàþùèå çà íèìè îò âõîäà, è íå ìîãëè çíàòü îá åùå îäíîé ïàðå ãëàç – óãîëüíî-÷åðíûõ, íàïîëíåííûõ ïå÷àëüþ è áîëüþ – íàä íèìè. 

Ïîåçäêà äî Âåíåöèè çàíÿëà òðè ñ ïîëîâèíîé ÷àñà. Ìàøèíà íåñëàñü ïî íåñêîí÷àåìîé òðàññå ïî÷òè áåñøóìíî. Âíóòðè áûëî òèõî, îáà ïàññàæèðà äðåìàëè, îäèí èç íèõ ïîëîæèë ãîëîâó íà ïëå÷î äðóãîìó. Âîäèòåëü âïîëãîëîñà ïîäïåâàë Ìàäîííå: «Easy Ride». 

Ìàøèíà çàòîðìîçèëà íà ñòîÿíêå, äàëüøå ïóòü ëåæàë ïî âîäå. Êàòåð-òàêñè îòåëÿ óæå æäàë èõ íà ïðèñòàíè. Àëàí îñòîðîæíî êîñíóëñÿ âîëîñ ìóæ÷èíû, ìèðíî ñïÿùåãî ó íåãî íà ïëå÷å. 

– Ì-ì-ì…

– Ìû ïî÷òè íà ìåñòå, òîëüêî íàäî ñäåëàòü åùå îäíî íåáîëüøîå óñèëèå, è òû âûñïèøüñÿ ïî-÷åëîâå÷åñêè, â áîëüøîé ìÿãêîé óäîáíîé êðîâàòè. ×åì òû çàíèìàëñÿ âñþ íî÷ü? - ñ óñìåøêîé ñïðîñèë îí.

– Ðàäàê... – ïðîáîðìîòàë Äæåé åìó â ïëå÷î. 

-Òîãäà ïîíÿòíî. Äàâàé âñòàâàé, ñîíÿ. Ìû ïðèåäåì â îòåëü, è òû ëÿæåøü è âûñïèøüñÿ, êàê ñëåäóåò.

– À òû áóäåøü ðÿäîì? – ñîííûì ãîëîñîì îñâåäîìèëñÿ òåìíîâîëîñûé ìóæ÷èíà, åùå ñèëüíåå ïðèæèìàÿñü ê Àëàíó. Òîò çàìåð. Îí íèêàê íå îæèäàë ïîäîáíîãî. 

– Êîíå÷íî, - ïðîøåïòàë îí, óáèðàÿ âûáèâøóþñÿ ïðÿäü òîìó çà óõî. 

Äæåé ïðîñíóëñÿ îò îùóùåíèÿ òîãî, ÷òî íàõîäèòñÿ â êðåïêèõ îáúÿòèÿõ, è ïîäóøêà ïîä åãî ãîëîâîé ðîâíî ïîäíèìàåòñÿ è îïóñêàåòñÿ. Îí îòêðûë ãëàçà. Åãî ãîëîâà áûëà íà ÷üåé-òî ãðóäè. Â ïåðâóþ ñåêóíäó îí ñîâåðøåííî ïîòåðÿëñÿ â ïðîñòðàíñòâå è ïîïûòàëñÿ ðåçêî ñåñòü, íî ðóêè, îáâèâøèåñÿ âîêðóã åãî ïëå÷, åìó ýòîãî íå ïîçâîëèëè. Ïîñòåïåííî ñîáûòèÿ óòðà âîññòàíîâèëèñü. Çíà÷èò, åìó ýòî íå ïðèñíèëîñü. Îñòîðîæíî, òåïåðü ÷òîáû íå ðàçáóäèòü âòîðîãî ìóæ÷èíó, îí âûñâîáîäèëñÿ èç îáúÿòèé è ñëåç ñ êðîâàòè. Îí áûë â îäíèõ áîêñåðàõ. Ïðè ìûñëè î òîì, ÷òî êòî-òî åãî ðàçäåë, îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî íà÷èíàåò êðàñíåòü. Òàê ñòûäíî åìó íå áûëî äàæå òîãäà, êîãäà îí íàïèëñÿ íà ñåäüìîì êóðñå:

_//__– __ß òåáÿ íåíàâèæó... – ïðîñòîíàë Ãàððè, îòêðûâàÿ ãëàçà. Îí ÿâíî áûë íå â Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé ñïàëüíå. Ïîòîëêè áîëåå íèçêèå è ñîâåðøåííî äðóãîãî öâåòà. _

_– __Äà, ëàäíî òåáå Ïîòòåð, __–__ âåñåëûé ãîëîñ Ìàëôîÿ ïîñëûøàëñÿ ãäå-òî â îòäàëåíèè. Îí ïîïûòàëñÿ ïîêðóòèòü ãîëîâîé, íî âìåñòå ñ íåé â äâèæåíèå ïðèøëà âñå êîìíàòà, ïåðåä ãëàçàìè âñå ñòàëî ðàñïëûâ÷àòûì. Îí ñíîâà òèõî çàñòîíàë, ïûòàÿñü ñåñòü. Êîãäà ñ ïîìîùüþ Äðàêî åìó ýòî óäàëîñü, îí îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî èç îäåæäû íà íåì òîëüêî áîêñåðû. _

_– __×òî çà…_

_– __×òî çà... – ïåðåäðàçíèë Äðàêî. __–__ Íåò, òû äóìàë, ÷òî ÿ ïîçâîëþ òåáå äðûõíóòü â ñâîåé ïîñòåëè â îäåæäå?_

_– __Â òâîåé ïîñòåëè? – Ãàððè óïàë îáðàòíî íà êðîâàòü. __–__ Ïî÷åìó, êîãäà Âîëäåìîðò íóæåí, åãî íèêîãäà íå äîçîâåøüñÿ?! – ïðîñòîíàë îí._

_– __Î÷åíü ñìåøíî, __–__ ôûðêíóë áëîíäèí. __–__ Äàâàé ðàññêàçûâàé, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü òàêîãî, ÷òî òû íàæðàëñÿ, êàê ñâèíüÿ._

_Ãàððè ìàõíóë ðóêîé è, ïðåîäîëåâ ãîëîâîêðóæåíèå, ïðèâåë ñâîå íåïîñëóøíîå òåëî â âåðòèêàëüíîå ïîëîæåíèå. _

_– __Íó, íåò, ìèëûé ìîé __–__ âûêëàäûâàé, ïî÷åìó â÷åðà òû íàïèëñÿ, ïðèøåë ñþäà, íà ÷åì ñâåò ñòîèò ðóãàÿ Ñíåéïà è æåëàÿ åìó ìó÷èòåëüíîé ñìåðòè. _

_– __ß… Äðåé, îí… ×åðò, ýòîò ìåðçàâåö... – Ãàððè ïîïëåëñÿ â âàííó, òàê è íå äîãîâîðèâ. _

_– __×òî îí? – Äðàêî ïîéìàë åãî çà ðóêó è ðàçâåðíóë ê ñåáå. Ãàððè âûãëÿäåë íåñ÷àñòíûì è ïîêèíóòûì._

_– __×òî ýòîò ãàä ñ òîáîé ñäåëàë? Ãîâîðè íåìåäëåííî, ïîêà ÿ íå ïîðâàë åãî íà ìåëêèå êóñî÷êè! _

_Ãàððè âçãëÿíóë íà Äðàêî. Îí íå ïîìíèë, êîãäà èõ îòíîøåíèÿ èçìåíèëèñü. Êîãäà îò íåíàâèñòè îíè ïðèøëè ê äðóæáå? Íàâåðíîå, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà è Ðîí íà÷àëè âñòðå÷àòüñÿ, è îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ çàáûòûì, êîãäà åãî ÷óâñòâà ê Ñíåéïó ïåðåïîëíèëè åãî, è åìó íå ó êîãî áûëî èñêàòü ïîääåðæêè, êðîìå êàê ó ñâîåãî ñòàðîãî çàêëÿòîãî âðàãà. _

_– __Äðàêî! – îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî íà ãëàçà íàâîðà÷èâàþòñÿ ñëåçû. Åìó íå õîòåëîñü ðûäàòü, êàê äåâ÷îíêå, íî îí íè÷åãî íå ñìîã ñ ñîáîé ïîäåëàòü è áðîñèëñÿ íà øåþ ñëèçåðèíöó. Îøàðàøåííûé Ìàëôîé íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä íå ðåàãèðîâàë, à ïîòîì îáíÿë åãî è ïðèæàë ê ñåáå. _

_– __Äà òèõî òû, ãåðîé! Óñïîêîéñÿ, ÷òî áû ýòîò ãàä íè ñäåëàë, îí íå ñòîèò òâîèõ ñëåç, äðóæèùå. Íèêòî íå ñòîèò ñëåç ñïàñèòåëÿ ìèðà._

_– __Îí ñêàçàë… __–__ Ãàððè âñõëèïíóë. __–__ Îí íåíàâèäèò ìåíÿ… ×òî áû ÿ íè äåëàë, äëÿ íåãî ÿ âñåãäà áóäó òîëüêî íåâîñïèòàííûì ñàìîóâåðåííûì ìàëü÷èøêîé, êîòîðûé ìåøàåò åìó æèòü, êàê õëåáíûå êðîøêè â ïîñòåëè. _

_Äðàêî ðàññìåÿëñÿ îò ñðàâíåíèÿ:_

_– __Îí çàìåòèò, òåáÿ, ÿ óâåðåí, îí óæå çàìåòèë. Ãàððè – òû ëó÷øèé. Òû ïåðâûé ïî âñåì äèñöèïëèíàì. Òû óòåð íîñ äàæå Ãåðìèîíå. È ïî Çåëüÿì òû áóäåøü ïåðâûì. Ïîâåðü ìíå. Îí òåáÿ ëþáèò. Ïîýòîìó è âåäåò ñåáÿ òàê. È íà âàøåé ñâàäüáå ÿ áóäó òâîèì øàôåðîì, - Äðàêî óëûáíóëñÿ, óòèðàÿ ñëåçû  íà ëèöå ãðèôôèíäîðöà. _

_– __Ïîéäåì, ìû æå íå õîòèì îïîçäàòü ê çàâòðàêó? //_

Âåíåöèÿ áûëà âåëèêîëåïíà. Ñîëíöå çàëèâàëî ïëîùàäü Ñàí Ìàðêî, äåòè ãîíÿëè ñòàéêè ãîëóáåé, ñòîÿë ñìåõ è ãóë ðàçãîâîðîâ ÷óòü ëè íå íà âñåõ ÿçûêàõ ìèðà, òî è äåëî ñëûøàëèñü ùåë÷êè ôîòîàïïàðàòîâ. Âìåñòå îíè ñèäåëè â íåáîëüøîì êàôå è íàñëàæäàëèñü àðîìàòíûì êàïó÷÷èíî. Îïàñàÿñü ñëó÷àéíûõ ðåïîðòåðîâ è îõîòíèêîâ çà àâòîãðàôàìè, Àëàí íàäåë òåìíûå î÷êè è ñèíþþ êåïêó â òîí äæèíñàì. Íèêîãäà åù¸ Äæåþ íå óäàâàëîñü òàê áûñòðî íàéòè îáùèé ÿçûê ñ ñîâåðøåííî íåçíàêîìûì ÷åëîâåêîì. Îíè ñìåÿëèñü, øóòèëè, ðàññêàçûâàëè çàáàâíûå èñòîðèè: Äæåé  âñïîìèíàë øêîëüíûå ãîäû,  Àëàí – ñëó÷àè, ïðîèñõîäèâøèå íà ñúåìî÷íûõ ïëîùàäêàõ, êîòîðûõ â åãî æèçíè áûëî âåëèêîå ìíîæåñòâî. 

Äæåé ñóäîðîæíî ïûòàëñÿ ñäåðæàòüñÿ è íå õèõèêíóòü, êîãäà Àëàí ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó îò ÷àøêè ñ êîôå. Êîí÷èê åãî íîñà óêðàøàëà ìîëî÷íàÿ ïåíà ñ êîðè÷íåâûìè òî÷å÷êàìè êîðèöû. 

– ×òî? – ìóæ÷èíà âîïðîñèòåëüíî âñêèíóë áðîâü â òàêîé òèïè÷íîé äëÿ Ñåâåðóñà ìàíåðå, ÷òî  Äæåþ ïîíàäîáèëîñü íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä, ÷òîáû ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ áåøåíûì ñåðäöåáèåíèåì. 

– Òû èñïà÷êàëñÿ, – îí ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ è ñàëôåòêîé ñòåð ìîëî÷íóþ ïåíó. Êîãäà îí âåðíóëñÿ íà ìåñòî, Àëàí ñìîòðåë íà íåãî ñ êàêèì-òî çàãàäî÷íûì áëåñêîì â ãëàçàõ. 

– Ýòî ñòàíîâèòñÿ òðàäèöèåé, – óëûáíóëñÿ îí. Äæåé óëûáíóëñÿ â îòâåò. 

Âå÷åð ïðîøåë çà óæèíîì â îäíîì èç ìíîãî÷èñëåííûõ ðåñòîðàí÷èêîâ ãîðîäà íà âîäå. À ïîòîì áûëà ïîåçäêà íà ãîíäîëå. Êàíàë Ãðàíäå ñìåíèëè áîëåå òèõèå è óçêèå êàíàëû, îòâåòâëÿþùèåñÿ îò ãëàâíîãî ïîäîáíî ìåëêèì ñîñóäàì îò àîðòû. Ëîäêà òèõî ñêîëüçèëà ïî òåìíåþùåé âîäå ïîä ìîñòîì Âçäîõîâ. Âñêîðå âå÷åðíÿÿ ïðîõëàäà ñìåíèëà æàðêèé äåíü, Äæåé  ïîåæèëñÿ è òóò æå ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê Àëàí îáíÿë åãî çà ïëå÷è. È æåñò ýòîò áûë íàñòîëüêî åñòåñòâåííûì è íåïðèíóæäåííûì, ÷òî, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà êîñîé âçãëÿä ãîíäîëüåðà, îí îïóñòèë ãîëîâó íà ïëå÷î ìóæ÷èíå è çàêðûë ãëàçà, ïîçâîëèâ ñåáå íà ñåêóíäó âåðíóòüñÿ â ïðîøëîå. Ñåâåðóñ íèêîãäà íå áûë òàê îòêðûò íà ëþäÿõ. Îí íèêîãäà íå ðàçðåøàë åìó îáíèìàòü ñåáÿ èëè öåëîâàòü, äàæå ïðîñòî äåðæàòü çà ðóêó. Îí íèêîãäà íå ïîçâîëÿë êîìó-òî åùå, êðîìå íåãî, çàãëÿíóòü ïîä åãî ìàñêó. 

– Òû íå çàìåðç? – òèõî ñïðîñèë Àëàí.

– Íåìíîãî.

– Âåðíåìñÿ â ãîñòèíèöó èëè åùå ïîãóëÿåì? 

Äæåé ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåë â êàðèå ãëàçà, îòðàæàþùèå áëèêè ôîíàðåé íà âîäå. 

– Ïîãóëÿåì, – êèâíóë îí. 

Îíè âíîâü îêàçàëèñü íà Ïëîùàäè Ãîëóáåé. Ïîäíÿëèñü íà ñàìûé âåðõ êîëîêîëüíè Êàìïàíèëå, ÷òîáû âçãëÿíóòü íà âñïûõíóâøèé îãíÿìè âå÷åðíèé ãîðîä. Êàê íè ñòðàííî, íî òóðèñòîâ áûëî ìàëî: íåñêîëüêî ïàð, äâå äàìû ïðåêëîííûõ ëåò ñ îãðîìíûìè ôîòîàïïàðàòàìè, è ñåìüÿ. Îíè âñòàëè â ñòîðîíå îò âñåõ.  Äæåþ âñå òðóäíåå è òðóäíåå áûëî ñïðàâëÿòüñÿ ñ äðîæüþ. È îí íå áûë óâåðåí, äðîæèò ëè îí îò õîëîäà èëè îò áëèçîñòè äðóãîãî ìóæ÷èíû. Àëàí âñòàë ó íåãî çà ñïèíîé. 

– Âåëèêîëåïíî. Íå âåðèòñÿ, ÷òî â ìèðå åñòü òàêîé âîëøåáíûé ãîðîä. 

– Â ýòîì ìèðå ìíîãî âîëøåáíîãî. Áîëüøå, ÷åì òû ìîæåøü ñåáå ïðåäñòàâèòü, – çíàþùå óëûáíóëñÿ Äæåé.

– Íàïðèìåð, òû? –  åëå ñëûøíî ñïðîñèë ìóæ÷èíà. 

Äæåé çàìåð, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê âñå âíóòðè õîëîäååò. Âðÿä ëè ýòî åìó ïîñëûøàëîñü. Ìåäëåííî, ñëîâíî áîÿñü, ÷òî Àëàí èñ÷åçíåò, îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ. Ãëàçà ìóæ÷èíû ñèÿëè, òåïåðü óæå ÿðêèì âíóòðåííèì îãíåì, è íà ãóáàõ èãðàëà ëàñêîâàÿ óëûáêà. Óñòîÿòü ïåðåä íåé áûëî íåâîçìîæíî. Äæåé ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó, ñíÿë ñ íåãî êåïêó, è êîñíóëñÿ ìÿãêèõ âîëîñ.  Àëàí ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðåë åìó â ãëàçà. Äæåé ÷óòü ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ è ïîöåëîâàë åãî â ãóáû…

Íî âñå çàêîí÷èëîñü ñëèøêîì áûñòðî. Äæåé ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê íàïðÿãëèñü ìûøöû ïîä åãî ðóêàìè, è îòñòðàíèëñÿ. ×òî-òî áûëî íå òàê, íî ÷òî èìåííî? Îí íå ñìîã ðàçîáðàòü ñòðàííîå âûðàæåíèå íà ëèöå ñâîåãî ñïóòíèêà.  Äæåé ñäåëàë åùå øàã íàçàä, ïîëíîñòüþ ðàçðûâàÿ êîíòàêò ìåæäó òåëàìè.

– ×òî-òî íå òàê? – òèõî ñïðîñèë îí, ñòàðàÿñü ïîíÿòü ñòîëü ðåçêóþ ïåðåìåíó. Åãî ñëîâíî òîêîì óäàðèëî: îí îøèáî÷íî èñòîëêîâàë ïîâåäåíèå Àëàíà. Åìó õîòåëîñü íàîðàòü íà ñåáÿ, óñòðîèòü ñåáå õîðîøóþ âçáó÷êó è âûñêàçàòü Ìèðå âñå, ÷òî îí î íåé äóìàåò. Ïî÷åìó âäðóã Ìèðà îêàçàëàñü ïðè÷èíîé åãî îïëîøíîñòè, îí ñêàçàòü íå ìîã. Íàâåðíîå, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà îòïðàâèëà åãî âìåñòå ñ Àëàíîì íà âûõîäíûå â ñàìûé ðîìàíòè÷íûé ãîðîä ìèðà. Ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà, íå ãîâîðÿ íè ñëîâà è íè÷åãî íå ñïðàøèâàÿ, ïðåêðàñíî ïîíÿëà åãî ñóùíîñòü. Îíà óìåëà ñìîòðåòü, íî, ÷òî ñàìîå ãëàâíîå, îíà óìåëà âèäåòü. 

– Äæåé, ÿ íèêîãäà…

Îí ïîïûòàëñÿ âîññòàíîâèòü êîíòðîëü íàä ñîáîé. 

– Ïðîñòè, ýòî áîëüøå íå ïîâòîðèòñÿ, – ñóõî ïðîèçíåñ îí, è íà åãî ëèöå ïîÿâèëàñü ìàñêà ñïîêîéñòâèÿ è áåçðàçëè÷èÿ. Îí ïðîæèë äåñÿòü ëåò ñ ìàñòåðîì ñêðûâàòü ñâîè ÷óâñòâà. È â íåêîòîðûõ âåùàõ áûë ïåðâûì ó÷åíèêîì. È ïóñòü ãäå-òî ãëóáîêî âíóòðè åìó óæàñíî õîòåëîñü êðè÷àòü.

– Äóìàþ, íàì ñòîèò âåðíóòüñÿ â ãîñòèíèöó. Äåíü áûë ñëèøêîì äëèííûì, – îí ïîñòàðàëñÿ, ÷òîáû åãî ãîëîñ çâó÷àë ðîâíî è óâåðåííî. 

È óëûáíóëñÿ, íàïðàâëÿÿñü ê ëèôòó. 

– Äæåé, – ìóæ÷èíà ïîïûòàëñÿ ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü, íî îí ïîäíÿë ðóêó, ïðåðûâàÿ åãî.

– Íå íàäî. Ýòî áûëà ìîÿ îøèáêà: ÿ ïîçâîëèë ñåáå ðàññëàáèòüñÿ, à ñâîèì æåëàíèÿì – âçÿòü âåðõ íàä çäðàâûì ñìûñëîì. Äàâàé ïðîñòî çàáóäåì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî, – îí ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó è ìÿãêî óëûáíóëñÿ. Ìóæ÷èíà ñêîíôóæåííî êèâíóë, ïîæèìàÿ åãî ðóêó.  

Âûõîäíûå ïðîëåòåëè íåçàìåòíî. Äæåé äåëàë âñå âîçìîæíîå, ñòàðàÿñü âåñòè ñåáÿ òàê, áóäòî íè÷åãî íå ñëó÷èëîñü. Àëàí, êàçàëîñü, òîæå ïûòàëñÿ âñå âåðíóòü íàçàä. Îòíîøåíèÿ ñòàëè ñêîðåå äåëîâûìè, íåæåëè äðóæåñêèìè, èñ÷åçëà òà àòìîñôåðà èíòèìíîñòè, êîòîðàÿ ñ ïåðâîé âñòðå÷è âîçíèêëà ìåæäó íèìè. Äíè ïðîõîäèëè â ýêñêóðñèÿõ, îíè ïîñåòèëè Ãàëåðåþ Àêàäåìèè, ìóçåé æèâîïèñè ñ ïîëîòíàìè ìàñòåðîâ  âåíåöèàíñêîé øêîëû.  Öåðêîâü Ñàí Äæîðäæî Ìàäæîðå. Äæåé áûë îøåëîìëåí óâèäåííûì òàì ïîëîòíîì Òèíòîðåòòî «Òàéíàÿ Âå÷åðÿ». Îíè ïîáûâàëè â Ñîáîðå äè Ñàí Ìàðêî, êîòîðûé íå ïðîèçâåë íà Äæåÿ äîëæíîãî âïå÷àòëåíèÿ.  Ïîñëå èçìàòûâàþùåãî äíÿ îíè óæèíàëè â êàêîì-íèáóäü ðåñòîðàíå, ãîâîðèëè âñ¸ áîëüøå î ïðåäñòîÿùèõ ñúåìêàõ, îáñóæäàëè ñöåíàðèé, êíèãó. Àëàí áîëüøå ñïðàøèâàë, Äæåé  îòâå÷àë.  ×àøå âñåãî èõ ðàçãîâîðû êàñàëèñü Ñåâåðóñà, òàê êàê èìåííî åãî è äîëæåí áûë ñûãðàòü Àëàí. Ìóæ÷èíà áûë çàèíòðèãîâàí ýòèì ïåðñîíàæåì è ïûòàëñÿ âûÿñíèòü î íåì êàê ìîæíî áîëüøå. Ïîñòåïåííî, íåçàìåòíî äëÿ ñåáÿ Äæåé îòêðûë Àëàíó âñþ èñòîðèþ æèçíè Ãàððè. Ñâîåé æèçíè. 

Âåðíóâøèñü â íîìåð ïîñëå óæèíà, îí îïóñòèëñÿ íà äèâàí, îòêèíóâ íàçàä ãîëîâó è çàêðûâ ãëàçà, è ìûñëåííî âåðíóëñÿ ê âå÷åðó íà ñìîòðîâîé ïëîùàäêå êîëîêîëüíè. Ñíîâà è ñíîâà îí ïðîêðó÷èâàë â ãîëîâå âñå  â ìåëü÷àéøèõ äåòàëÿõ, êàæäîå ñëîâî, æåñò, âçãëÿä, ïûòàÿñü ïîíÿòü, ÷òî áûëî íå òàê. Ïîòîì îí âåðíóëñÿ åùå äàëüøå, ê ïåðâîé âñòðå÷å, ïûòàÿñü îñìûñëèòü ñâîå ïîâåäåíèå è ïîâåäåíèå Àëàíà. 

– Òû âñåãäà áûë ñëèøêîì ïîñïåøåí â âûâîäàõ, – ïðîøåïòàë òèõèé ãîëîñ. – Íåòåðïåëèâûé Ãðèôôèíäîðåö, – ïðîçâó÷àëî âîçëå ñàìîãî åãî óõà.

– Çà ýòî òû ìåíÿ è ëþáèë, – óëûáíóëñÿ îí.

– Íå òîëüêî. ß âñåãäà áóäó òåáÿ ëþáèòü, – ëåãêèå íîòêè èñ÷åçëè èç ãîëîñà, ñìåíèâøèñü ñåðüåçíîñòüþ. 

Îí îòêðûë ãëàçà.

– Ïðîñòè, – òèõî ïðîèçíåñ îí. 

Ðóêè îáâèëèñü âîêðóã åãî òàëèè.

– Çà ÷òî? 

– ß òåáÿ ïðåäàë.

Ñçàäè ðàçäàëñÿ ñìåøîê:

– ß óìåð, Ãàððè. ß óìåë áûòü ýãîèñòè÷íûì ìåðçàâöåì, íî íå äî òàêîé ñòåïåíè, ÷òîáû òðåáîâàòü îò òåáÿ âåðíîñòè è ëèøàòü òåáÿ òîé òîëèêè ñ÷àñòüÿ, êîòîðóþ òû åùå ìîæåøü îòâîåâàòü äëÿ ñåáÿ ó ýòîãî æåñòîêîãî ìèðà. 

Ðóêè ñêîëüçíóëè ââåðõ ïî åãî ñïèíå, ìàññèðóÿ, è âñêîðå îí ðàññëàáèëñÿ. 

– Ìîæåò, ìíå åãî ïîïóãàòü? Êàê äóìàåøü: öåïè, îõè, àõè, ïîòóñòîðîííèå âçäîõè? 

Îí ðàñõîõîòàëñÿ, ïðåäñòàâèâ âñþ àáñóðäíîñòü ïðåäëîæåíèÿ. 

– Ìîé óìåðøèé ìóæ ÿâëÿåòñÿ ê ìîåìó íåóäàâøåìóñÿ ëþáîâíèêó. Êàðòèíà! 

Ñåâåðóñ ðàññìåÿëñÿ âìåñòå ñ íèì. Îí íå ïîìíèë, ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè îíè òàê ñèäåëè, íî ïðîñíóëñÿ îí â êðîâàòè, âûñïàâøèéñÿ è ïîñâåæåâøèé. 

Ïîñëå çàâòðàêà îíè äîëæíû áûëè âîçâðàùàòüñÿ âî Ôëîðåíöèþ. Âñþ äîðîãó Äæåé ïðîèãðûâàë â ãîëîâå âîçìîæíûå âàðèàíòû ðàçãîâîðà ñ Ìèðîé, îò ñàìûõ äðóæåëþáíûõ äî ñêàíäàëüíûõ. Íî ðåàëüíîñòü íàìíîãî ïðåâçîøëà åãî âîîáðàæåíèå. Îí äàæå íå ìîã ïðåäñòàâèòü íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî. Óñëûøàòü îò Ìèðû òàêîå… Îäèí å¸ âîïðîñ, êàê òîëüêî îíè îêàçàëèñü íàåäèíå â íîìåðå, è îí íå çíàë, ïëàêàòü èëè ñìåÿòüñÿ. 

– Íó, è êàê äàëåêî âû çàøëè? 

Îí îøàðàøåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå.

– ×òî òû èìååøü â âèäó?

– Äæåé, óìîëÿþ, íå ëîìàé êîìåäèþ. ß õî÷ó çíàòü âñ¸ – äåòàëè, êîíå÷íî, ìîæåøü îïóñòèòü, – è íà å¸ ëèöå ðàñïëûëàñü äüÿâîëüñêàÿ óëûáêà. 

Äæåé ðóõíóë â êðåñëî. Åñëè áû îí ìîã, îí ïðîêëÿë áû Ìèðó íà òûñÿ÷ó ëåò âïåðåä.

– Íè÷åãî íå áûëî, – íàêîíåö âûäàâèë îí, òàê êàê ñèë ñìîòðåòü íà ýòó ëþáîïûòíóþ ôèçèîíîìèþ íå îñòàëîñü. 

– Êàê? – òàêîãî ïîâîðîòà îíà íå îæèäàëà. 

È Äæåé çëîðàäíî óëûáíóëñÿ, âèäÿ åå íåäîóìåíèå. 

– Äà è ñ ÷åãî òû âçÿëà, ÷òî îí èç íàøåé ëîäêè? – ñïðîñèë îí, äîòÿãèâàÿñü äî ñòåêëÿííîãî ñòîëèêà ñ ãðàôèíîì âèñêè è íàëèâàÿ ñåáå.

– Òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ÿ îøèáëàñü? ß íèêîãäà íå îøèáàþñü â òàêèõ äåëàõ, ó ìåíÿ íþõ! – ðàçäðàæåííî âûïàëèëà îíà è ðóõíóëà íà äèâàí ðÿäîì ñ íèì. Äæåé áåç ñëîâ íàëèë åùå îäèí ñòàêàí âèñêè è ïîäàë æåíùèíå. Îíà çàëïîì îñóøèëà åãî. 

– Íî ÷òî-òî âñå-òàêè áûëî? – âñå åùå ñ íàäåæäîé ñïðîñèëà îíà, çàãëÿäûâàÿ â åãî ãëàçà. Òîò êèâíóë. Ãîâîðèòü î ñëó÷èâøåìñÿ åìó íå õîòåëîñü, íî îí óæå ïî ñâîåìó îïûòó óñïåë âûÿñíèòü, ÷òî ñïîðèòü ñ Ðàäàê – ñåáå äîðîæå. 

– Íó è?.. – íåòåðïåëèâî ïðîòÿíóëà îíà, âèäÿ, ÷òî ðàññêàçûâàòü îí íå òîðîïèòñÿ. 

Äæåé óñìåõíóëñÿ. Åñëè óæ îí è ñîáèðàåòñÿ âûñòàâèòü ñåáÿ èäèîòîì, òî ïî÷åìó áû ñíà÷àëà è åå íå ïîìó÷èòü íåìíîãî? Íåòîðîïëèâî îí íàëèë ñåáå åùå, âûïèë, îòêèíóëñÿ ïîóäîáíåå íà ñïèíêó äèâàíà, çàêðûë ãëàçà è íà÷àë ïîäðîáíî îïèñûâàòü ïðîøåäøèå âûõîäíûå. Ê êîíöó ðàññêàçà Ìèðà ñèäåëà êàê íà èãîëêàõ. Åå ãëàçà, ñëåãêà çàòóìàíåííûå àëêîãîëåì, ïîäîçðèòåëüíî áëåñòåëè, è íà ãóáàõ èãðàëà õèùíàÿ óõìûëêà. Ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ ñåáÿ êðîëèêîì ïåðåä óäàâîì, Äæåé íåðâíî ñãëîòíóë è âîïðîñèòåëüíî èçîãíóë áðîâü. Îí ïîòðàòèë íåìàëî âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû íàó÷èòüñÿ ïîäðàæàòü Ñíåéïó â ýòîì åãî âåëèêîëåïíîì æåñòå. 

– Äóðàê, – íàêîíåö âûïàëèëà Ðàäàê è â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç îñóøèëà ñâîé áîêàë. Êîãäà îáå áðîâè Äæåÿ ïîïîëçëè ââåðõ, îíà õèõèêíóëà è ïðîäîëæèëà:

– Çà÷åì òàê ñðàçó áûëî âêëþ÷àòü çàäíèé õîä? À? Òû åìó íðàâèøüñÿ, â ýòîì ñîìíåíèé íåò. Íàñêîëüêî ìíå èçâåñòíî, îí ãåòåðîñåêñóàëåí, íî ýòî íå ïðîáëåìà. Â ôèëüìå îí èãðàë ãîìîñåêñóàëèñòà. È òåïåðü... Ãîñïîäè, êîãäà ÿ ñòàëà ñïåöèàëèñòîì â ÷åëîâå÷åñêîé ñåêñóàëüíîñòè? – êîìè÷íî âñêèíóâ ðóêè ê ïîòîëêó, ïðîñòîíàëà îíà: 

– È òåïåðü òâîÿ çàäà÷à… èñïðàâèòü ïîëîæåíèå, – çàêîí÷èëà îíà. Âèñêè áîëüøå íå îñòàëîñü. Æåíùèíà ñ ñîæàëåíèåì ïîñìîòðåëà íà ãðàôèí. 

– Ó ìåíÿ â íîìåðå åñòü åùå, – ïðîèçíåñ îí, ïîäíèìàÿñü. Êàê-òî ïëàâíî îíè ïåðåáðàëèñü â åãî íîìåð, êàê-òî ñëèøêîì áûñòðî çàêîí÷èëàñü âòîðàÿ áóòûëêà âèñêè. Âñå îñòàëüíîå áûëî íåÿñíî, ñëîâíî îí ñìîòðåë ñêâîçü ìóòíîå ñòåêëî. 

Ñòóê â äâåðü. Íàñòîé÷èâûé è ãðîìêèé. Äæåé ïîïûòàëñÿ îòîðâàòü ãîëîâó îò ïîäóøêè, áåçðåçóëüòàòíî. Âòîðîå ïîõìåëüå â åãî æèçíè áûëî íå ñðàâíèòü ñ ïåðâûì – îíî îêàçàëîñü ãîðàçäî óæàñíåå. Ãäå-òî ðÿäîì ñ óõîì îí óñëûøàë çëîå øèïåíèå Ìèðû:

– Çàñóæó... –  íî îíà òîæå íå ïðåäïðèíÿëà íèêàêèõ ïîïûòîê âñòàòü. 

Íå îòêðûâàÿ ãëàç è íå äåëàÿ ñëèøêîì ðåçêèõ äâèæåíèé, îí ñìåñòèëñÿ ê êðàþ êðîâàòè è, ïðîòÿíóâ ðóêó, íà÷àë øàðèòü íà íî÷íîì ñòîëèêå. ×åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò íå÷åëîâå÷åñêèõ óñèëèé åãî ïàëüöû  íàòêíóëèñü íà íåáîëüøîé ïóçûð¸ê. Ñäåëàâ ïàðó ãëîòêîâ, îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ÷åëîâåêîì. Íè îäíî ìàããëîâñêîå ëåêàðñòâî íå áûëî òàêèì äåéñòâåííûì,  êàê ýòî çåëüå îò ïîõìåëüÿ. 

– Ìèðà, âûïåé, – îí ñóíóë â ðóêó ëåæàùåé ðÿäîì æåíùèíû ïóçûðåê. Ñ íåäîâîëüíûì òèõèì ñòîíîì îíà ïîâèíîâàëàñü. È òóò  æå îòêðûëà ãëàçà. 

– ×òî ýòî? 

Äæåé óñìåõíóëñÿ, çàãàäî÷íî óëûáàÿñü. Âñå ýòî âðåìÿ â äâåðü ïðîäîëæàëè ñòó÷àòü. Ìóæ÷èíà íåõîòÿ âñòàë. Ïðîõîäÿ ìèìî çåðêàëà, îí àâòîìàòè÷åñêè âçãëÿíóë íà ñâîå îòðàæåíèå. Çðåëèùå áûëî óæàñàþùåå. Çà íî÷ü õâîñò ðàñòðåïàëñÿ, è òåïåðü ñïóòàííûå ïðÿäè íà ãîëîâå íàïîìèíàëè çìåèíûé êëóáîê. Ðóáàøêà ðàññòåãíóòà è èçìÿòà. Ïîäîéäÿ ê äâåðè, îí ïîñòàðàëñÿ õîòü êàê-òî ïðèâåñòè ñåáÿ â ïîðÿäîê, íî âñå îêàçàëîñü áåñïîëåçíûì. Çà ñïèíîé çëîðàäíî õèõèêàëà Ìèðà. Æåíùèíà òîæå ïîäíÿëàñü è òåïåðü ñòîÿëà, îïåðøèñü íà êîñÿê. Äæåé êðèòè÷åñêè îãëÿäåë åå: äà, âèä åùå òîò… Âîëîñû òîð÷àëè âî âñå ñòîðîíû – èìåííî ïîýòîìó îí è ïåðåøåë íà äëèííûå ïðè÷åñêè: ñ õâîñòîì èëè êîñîé áûëî ãîðàçäî ïðîùå ñïðàâèòüñÿ, ÷åì ñ òåì êîøìàðîì, ÷òî ðàíüøå îáèòàë ó íåãî íà ãîëîâå.  

Êîãäà äâåðü îòêðûëàñü, îí óâèäåë Àëàíà. Ìóæ÷èíà êàçàëñÿ îáåñïîêîåííûì 

– ×òî-òî ñëó÷èëîñü?

– Äà, ÿ íå ìîãó íàéòè Ìèðó. Ìû äîãîâîðèëèñü ñ íåé ñåãîäíÿ íà... – Îí íå äîãîâîðèë, òàê êàê çàìåòèë æåíùèíó. 

– Èçâèíè, ìû íåìíîãî â÷åðà ïåðåáðàëè, – îíà ìèëî óëûáíóëàñü.

– ßñíî, – Àëàí ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è áûñòðî íàïðàâèëñÿ â ñòîðîíó ñâîåãî íîìåðà. Äæåé ñ Ìèðîé ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü.

– ×òî ýòî ñ íèì? – ñïðîñèë îí óäèâëåííî. Æåíùèíà ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè.

Ïîñëå äóøà è áûñòðîãî çàâòðàêà îíè îòïðàâèëèñü íà ïðîãóëêó. Ãîðîä ïðèâåòñòâîâàë èõ øóìíûìè óëèöàìè, ïîëíûìè òóðèñòîâ. Àëàí áûë õìóðûì è ìîë÷àëèâûì.  Äàæå êîãäà Ìèðà îáðûçãàëà åãî èç ôîíòàí÷èêà íà ìîñòó Ïîíòå Âåêêüî, îí íå óëûáíóëñÿ, à òîëüêî ãðîçíî ãëÿíóë íà íåå è îòâåðíóëñÿ ê âîäå... Ïîñëå ýòîãî æåíùèíà ïðåêðàòèëà âñå ïîïûòêè, ïðåäïðèíÿòûå ñ öåëüþ óëó÷øèòü åãî íàñòðîåíèå. Îñòàâèâ ìóæ÷èíó íàåäèíå ñ ñîáñòâåííûìè ìûñëÿìè, îíè ñ Äæååì  óñòðåìèëèñü íà øòóðì þâåëèðíûõ ëàâî÷åê, êîòîðûìè âî ìíîæåñòâå áûë óñûïàí Ñòàðûé Ìîñò.  Îñòàíîâèâøèñü âîçëå îäíîé èç âèòðèí, Äæåé óâèäåë íåâåðîÿòíîé êðàñîòû áðîøü â âèäå çìåè èç áåëîãî çîëîòà, ãëàçàìè åé ñëóæèëè êðîõîòíûå èçóìðóäû. Íå çàäóìûâàÿñü, îí êóïèë å¸ äëÿ Äðàêî. Íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî ó ñëèçåðèíöà áûëî âñå, Äæåé íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ÷òî ýòà âåùèöà ïðèäåòñÿ åìó ïî âêóñó. Áåëîå çîëîòî è èçóìðóäû áóäóò âåëèêîëåïíî ñìîòðåòüñÿ íà åãî òåìíî-çåëåíîé ñ ñåðåáðîì ìàíòèè. Íî îí íå ñäåëàë è ïîëîâèíû èç çàäóìàííûõ ïîêóïîê, êîãäà Ìèðà ñõâàòèëà åãî çà ðóêó è ïîòàùèëà ê âûõîäó. 

– Äà áðîñü òû! Òû ñþäà ÷òî, äåíüãè òðàòèòü ïðèåõàë? – ñî ñìåõîì ïðîèçíåñëà îíà â îòâåò íà åãî ïðîòåñòû. Êîãäà îíè, øóòÿ è äóðà÷àñü, âûøëè íà óëèöó, Àëàí ïî-ïðåæíåìó ñòîÿë âîçëå ôîíòàíà, ãëÿäÿ íà òåìíóþ âîäó. Ìóæ÷èíà ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íèì. Èñïåïåëÿþùèé âçãëÿä, áðîøåííûé èì íà Ìèðó, âûçâàë ó Äæåÿ ëåãêèé ìîðîç ïî êîæå. Íî æåíùèíà, áóäòî áû íå çàìåòèâ ýòîãî, îáíÿëà Äæåÿ çà òàëèþ è ÷ìîêíóëà â ùåêó. 

– Íó ÷òî, ãîñïîäà, ïðîäîëæèì îñâîåíèå, íà ìîé âçãëÿä, îäíîãî èç ñàìûõ êðàñèâûõ ãîðîäîâ ìèðà?

Îíè ïîãóëÿëè ïî íàáåðåæíîé, ïîòîì ïåðåêóñèëè â íåáîëüøîì ðåñòîðàí÷èêå "Tl Bargello" íà Ïüÿööà äåëëà Ñèíüîðèà.  

– Ýòî îðèãèíàë? – ñïðîñèë Äæåé, óêàçûâàÿ íà ñêóëüïòóðó Äàâèäà ðàáîòû Ìèêåëàíäæåëî âîçëå ñòåí Ïàëàööî Âåêêüî.

– Íåò, ðàíüøå çäåñü äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñòîÿë îðèãèíàë, íî ïîòîì åãî ïåðåíåñëè â Ãàëåðåþ Àêàäåìèè Èñêóññòâ. ß ïëàíèðîâàëà ïîõîä òóäà íà çàâòðà. Òàì âåëèêîëåïíàÿ êîëëåêöèÿ ðàáîò Ìèêåëàíäæåëî. 

– À êàêèå ó íàñ ïëàíû íà ñåãîäíÿ? – áåç îñîáîãî ýíòóçèàçìà, ïðîñòî ÷òîáû ïîääåðæàòü ðàçãîâîð, ñïðîñèë Àëàí. 

– Ãàëåðåÿ Óôôèöè, – êðàòêî îòâåòèëà æåíùèíà, òàê êàê â ýòîò ìîìåíò îôèöèàíò ïðèíåñ çàêàç. È îíà êàê ñòåðâÿòíèê íàêèíóëàñü íà åäó. Äæåé óëûáíóëñÿ, ÷óâñòâóÿ ðàçëèâàþùååñÿ âíóòðè òåïëî. Ìèðà áûëà óäèâèòåëüíîé ëè÷íîñòüþ. Îí íå ìîã åå ðàçãàäàòü. Èíîãäà îíà êàçàëàñü ñòðîãîé è óðàâíîâåøåííîé, ïîðîé ñòàíîâèëàñü ïîëíîé ñàðêàçìà è åõèäñòâà, à èíîãäà ñî ñòðàñòüþ è áåç îãëÿäêè áðîñàëàñü â òàêèå àâàíòþðû… Àëàí, ñèäåâøèé ïî ïðàâóþ ðóêó îò íåãî, ðåçêî âñòàë. Äæåé ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî â íåäîóìåíèè. 

– ß íå ãîëîäåí è íåìíîãî óñòàë îò íàøåé óòðåííåé ïðîãóëêè, ïîæàëóé, âåðíóñü â îòåëü. Ðàçâëåêàéòåñü áåç ìåíÿ, – õîëîäíî ïðîèçíåñ îí, ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è âûøåë. Äâå ïàðû ãëàç óñòàâèëèñü åìó âñëåä.

– Êàêàÿ ìóõà åãî óêóñèëà? – Äæåé ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê æåíùèíå. Â îòâåò òà ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè, íî åå ãëàçà ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ïîáëåñêèâàëè. 

Îáîéòè âñå çàëû Ãàëåðåè Óôôèöè çà îäèí ðàç áûëî íåâîçìîæíî. Ìèðà, êàçàëîñü, çíàëà êàæäûé çàë, êàæäóþ êàðòèíó, è ñòàðàëàñü ïîêàçàòü åìó âñå ñàìîå ëó÷øåå. Îíè äîëãî ñòîÿëè ïåðåä êàðòèíàìè Áîòòè÷åëëè «Âåñíà» è «Ðîæäåíèå Âåíåðû». Æåíùèíà ïåðåñêàçûâàëà ìèôû, êðàñèâûå ëåãåíäû. È Äæåé âñå áîëüøå è áîëüøå óáåæäàëñÿ â òîì, ÷òî Ðàäàê âëþáëåíà â ýòîò ãîðîä. Îíà ìîãëà ãîâîðèòü î Ôëîðåíöèè ÷àñàìè, î åå èñòîðèè, àðõèòåêòóðå, õóäîæíèêàõ, ñêóëüïòîðàõ, ïîýòàõ. Ïðè ýòîì ãëàçà åå ñèÿëè ñòðàñòüþ.  Ýòèì îíà íàïîìíèëà åìó Ñåâåðóñà. Òîò âîò òàê æå áûë âëþáëåí â ñâîè çåëüÿ. Äæåþ âñåãäà êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ýòî íåïðàâèëüíî –  ïîëíîñòüþ îòäàâàòüñÿ ÷åìó-òî … íåæèâîìó. Ãîðîäó, çåëüÿì. Íî â òî æå âðåìÿ îí ïîíèìàë, ÷òî ýòîò ãîðîä äëÿ íåå áûë æèâûì. Äëÿ íåå îí áûë áëèæå äðóçåé, ðîäíûõ, áëèçêèõ. È èñïûòûâàåìûå ê íåìó ÷óâñòâà áûëè åñòåñòâåííåå åå ÷óâñòâ ê êîìó-ëèáî. 

Äæåé ïîâåðíóëñÿ è âçãëÿíóë íà ìåäëåííî ñïóñêàþùååñÿ ê ãîðèçîíòó ñîëíöå. Áûëà ëè ñòðàñòü Ñåâåðóñà ê çåëüÿì ñèëüíåå åãî ÷óâñòâ ê íåìó? Òåïåðü îí íèêîãäà  íå óçíàåò. Äàæå åñëè ïîÿâèòñÿ òàêîé øàíñ, ðèñêíåò ëè îí ñïðîñèòü? Íàâåðíîå, íåò. Äëÿ íåãî, ñ äåòñòâà ëèøåííîãî âíèìàíèÿ è ëàñêè, èõ ëþáîâü – âçàèìíàÿ ëþáîâü! –  áûëà ÷åì-òî íåïîñòèæèìûì, êðàñèâûì, èäåàëüíûì. Æèçíü ñäåëàëà åãî ðåàëèñòîì, èíîãäà äàæå ïåññèìèñòîì, íî ãëóáîêî âíóòðè âñå åùå æèë ìàëåíüêèé ìàëü÷èê, ñ åãî âåðîé â áåññìåðòèå èñòèííîé êðàñîòû. Âçãëÿíóâ íà Ìèðó, òîæå íàáëþäàþùóþ çà òåì, êàê îãíåííàÿ ñôåðà ñêðûâàåòñÿ çà êóïîëîì ñîáîðà Ñàíòà Ìàðèÿ äåëü Ôüîðå, îí ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé.  Äà, çà ìíîæåñòâîì åå ìàñîê òîæå ñêðûâàëñÿ èäåàëèñò, âåðÿùèé â ïðåêðàñíîå. 

– Çíàåøü, íàì îáÿçàòåëüíî íàäî áóäåò ïîáûâàòü â Ðèìå. È â Âàòèêàíå, – âûäîõíóëà îíà è óëûáíóëàñü. 

Îí êèâíóë. Ñòàëî ïðîõëàäíî.

            – Êàæåòñÿ, ïîðà âîçâðàùàòüñÿ. Èíòåðåñíî, ÷åì çàíÿò ìèñòåð Ðèêìàí? 

Îíè íå îáíàðóæèëè Àëàíà â íîìåðå. Áûëî âðåìÿ óæèíà, è, õîòÿ ïîñëå ïëîòíîãî îáåäà èì åñòü íå õîòåëîñü, Àëàí âïîëíå ìîã ïðîãîëîäàòüñÿ. Ýòè äîâîäû Ìèðû óñïîêîèëè Äæåÿ, è îí ïîçâîëèë æåíùèíå çàòàùèòü ñåáÿ ê íåé â íîìåð, ãäå îíè ïîòðàòèëè íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ íà îáñóæäåíèå ñîñòàâà àêòåðñêîé òðóïïû. Íàêîíåö, Äæåé îäîáðèë âñå êàíäèäàòóðû. Ìèðà íàëèëà ïî áîêàëó âèíà. Îò îäíîãî âçãëÿäà íà âèñêè åå âñå åùå ìóòèëî. 

            Êîãäà îí âûøåë èç åå íîìåðà, ñòðåëêè íà ÷àñàõ ïîêàçûâàëè ïîëíî÷ü. Îí ïîäîøåë ê íîìåðó Ðèêìàíà. Íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ñîìíåâàëñÿ. Ïîòîì áûñòðûì øàãîì ïðîøåë ê ñåáå è âåðíóëñÿ ñ ïåðåëèâàþùåéñÿ íàêèäêîé. Ïðèâû÷êà íèêîãäà íå ðàññòàâàòüñÿ ñ Ìàíòèåé-Íåâèäèìêîé îñòàëàñü åùå ñî øêîëû. Õîòÿ ïîñëåäíèå äåñÿòü ëåò îí ïî÷òè íå ïîëüçîâàëñÿ åé.  

            – Ìèðà, Àëàíà íåò â íîìåðå. 

            – Ìîæåò, îí ñïèò? – æåíùèíà ñîáèðàëàñü â äóø, ïîýòîìó ïðåäñòàëà ïåðåä íèì â áîëîòíî-çåëåíîì ìàõðîâîì õàëàòå. 

            – Íåò, ÿ ñòó÷àë, çâîíèë. Åãî íåò. Íàì íàäî åãî íàéòè. 

            – Äæåé, îí óæå áîëüøîé ìàëü÷èê, ñàì î ñåáå ìîæåò ïîçàáîòèòüñÿ.

            – Ðàäàê! 

            – Ðàññëàáüñÿ, – ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàëà îíà, çàêðûâàÿ äâåðü ïåðåä åãî íîñîì. 

Íî îí íå ìîã óñïîêîèòüñÿ. ×òî, åñëè ñ íèì ÷òî-òî ñëó÷èëîñü? Ìîãëî ïðîèçîéòè âñå ÷òî óãîäíî… Îí ñïóñòèëñÿ âíèç ñ íàìåðåíèåì îòïðàâèòüñÿ íà ïîèñêè. Âûéäÿ íà óëèöó, ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë, ïðîõëàäíûé âåòåð ïîìîã óñïîêîèòüñÿ è ïðèâåñòè ìûñëè â ïîðÿäîê. Òðåáîâàëîñü ðàññóæäàòü ëîãè÷íî. Êóäà îí ìîã ïîéòè? Îòâåò áûë ïðîñò, íî ñîâñåì íå íðàâèëñÿ Äæåþ. Êóäà óãîäíî. Îí ñäåëàë íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ ïî áîêîâîé óëèöå, êîãäà ãðîìêàÿ ìóçûêà èç áàðà ïðè îòåëå ïðèâëåêëà åãî âíèìàíèå. Îí ïîäîøåë ê äâåðÿì. Â ýòó ìèíóòó ðýï ñìåíèëñÿ ìÿãêîé ãèòàðíîé ìóçûêîé, è çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ çàïåë ïåñíþ Simon & Garfunkel  «The sounds of silence».  Äæåé çàìåð â äâåðÿõ è âûøåë èç ñòóïîðà, òîëüêî êîãäà îòçâó÷àëè ïîñëåäíèå àêêîðäû è ðàçäàëèñü àïëîäèñìåíòû. Ìóæ÷èíà ðàñêëàíÿëñÿ è ïîïûòàëñÿ ñïðûãíóòü ñî ñöåíû, íî ÷óòü áûëî íå ïîòåðÿë ðàâíîâåñèå. Ñòàëî çàìåòíî, êàê îí ïüÿí. Ïîñëå íåêîòîðûõ óñèëèé åìó óäàëîñü âåðíóòüñÿ ê ñâîåìó ñòîëèêó. Äâå ìîëîäûå äåâóøêè – ñèìïàòè÷íûå è äëèííîíîãèå – òóò æå ïðåäïðèíÿëè ïîïûòêó ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ ê íåìó. Èõ íàãëûå çàèãðûâàíèÿ âûâåëè Äæåÿ èç ñåáÿ. Îí, íå ðàçáèðàÿ ïóòè, äâèíóëñÿ ê ìóæ÷èíå, êîòîðûé íàïðîïàëóþ ôëèðòîâàë ñ þíûìè ìîäåëÿìè.  Äæåé îñòàíîâèëñÿ ðÿäîì è ïîëîæèë òîìó ðóêó íà ïëå÷î:

– Àëàí…

– À, Äæåé, ÷òî – ñ òâîåé îáîæàåìîé Ìèðîé Ðàäàê ñêó÷íî ñòàëî? 

– Óæå ïîçäíî, – òâåðäî ïðîèçíåñ îí, áåðÿ ìóæ÷èíó ïîäìûøêè è ïîäíèìàÿ åãî íà íîãè.

– Îòñòàíü. Âàì ñ íåé ìîæíî íàïèâàòüñÿ è õîðîøî ïðîâîäèòü âðåìÿ, à ìíå íåò?

– Àëàí, ïîéäåì â íîìåð, – îí ãîâîðèë ñïîêîéíî,  íå çàáûâàÿ ïðè ýòîì áðîñàòü â ñòîðîíó äåâóøåê èñïåïåëÿþùèå âçãëÿäû. Î÷åíü áûñòðî îíè îáå êóäà-òî èñ÷åçëè. Äæåþ óäàëîñü âûòàùèòü ìóæ÷èíó â êîðèäîð, õîòÿ òîò, íåïðåðûâíî ïðîêëèíàÿ åãî, âñÿ÷åñêè óïèðàëñÿ. Íàêîíåö, îíè îêàçàëèñü â ëèôòå. 

– Òû ìíå æèçíü èñïîðòèë! – â ñåðäöàõ êðèêíóë Àëàí è îòòîëêíóë ìóæ÷èíó îò ñåáÿ, íî ñàì íå óäåðæàë ðàâíîâåñèå è íà÷àë ïàäàòü. Ðåôëåêñû ëîâöà ñðàáîòàëè ìîëíèåíîñíî, Äæåé îáõâàòèë åãî çà òàëèþ, ñàì îòêëîíÿÿñü íàçàä. Ìàíåâðèðîâàòü â çàìêíóòîì ïðîñòðàíñòâå ëèôòà áûëî êðàéíå òðóäíî. 

– ß òåáÿ íåíàâèæó, – ïðîáîðìîòàë Àëàí êóäà-òî â ðàéîí åãî øåè.

– Íè÷åãî ñòðàøíîãî. Ïðîñïèøüñÿ, è âñå áóäåò â ïîðÿäêå. 

– Îòêóäà òû âçÿëñÿ íà ìîþ ãîëîâó, – îí ïðîäîëæàë øåïòàòü, íå îáðàùàÿ íà ñëîâà Äæåÿ íè ìàëåéøåãî âíèìàíèÿ. Äæåé âçäðîãíóë, êîãäà ïî÷óâñòâîâàë âëàæíûå ãóáû, öåëóþùèå åãî øåþ. Àëàí êàê ðàç ïûòàëñÿ ïîñòàâèòü àêêóðàòíûé çàñîñ, êîãäà äâåðü ëèôòà îòêðûëàñü íà îäíîì èç ýòàæåé. Äæåé ðåçêî âûïðÿìèëñÿ, ñâîáîäíîé ðóêîé ñðûâàÿ çàêîëêó è ïîçâîëÿÿ âîëîñàì, êîòîðûå óæå äàâíî îòðîñëè íèæå ïëå÷, ñêðûòü åãî øåþ. Àëàí ñõâàòèëñÿ ðóêîé çà ïîðó÷åíü, ïûòàÿñü íå óïàñòü. Â ëèôò çàøëè äâà ìîëîäûõ ÷åëîâåêà â êîæàíûõ êîñòþìàõ, îäèí èç íèõ îöåíèâàþùå âçãëÿíóë íà Äæåÿ. Àëàíó ýòî íå ïîíðàâèëîñü, îí íàõìóðèëñÿ è êàê-òî ïî-õîçÿéñêè îáíÿë ìóæ÷èíó çà òàëèþ è ïðèòÿíóë ê ñåáå. Ýòîò ñîáñòâåííè÷åñêèé æåñò áûë ïîíÿò ïðàâèëüíî, è ýòè äâîå ïîñòàðàëèñü âñòàòü êàê ìîæíî äàëüøå îò íèõ, è âûøëè èç êàáèíû ëèôòà íà ñëåäóþùåì æå ýòàæå. Ñêîðåå âñåãî, íå òàì, êóäà îíè íàïðàâëÿëèñü. 

Êàê òîëüêî äâåðü íîìåðà çàêðûëàñü, Äæåé îêàçàëñÿ ïðèæàò ê ñòåíå. Àëàí öåëîâàë åãî ëîá, ùåêè, ãëàçà – ïðåæäå, ÷åì îñòàíîâèëñÿ íà ãóáàõ. Êîãäà ïîòðåáíîñòü â êèñëîðîäå ñòàëà íåâûíîñèìîé, îíè îòñòðàíèëèñü äðóã îò äðóãà. 

– ß íèêîãäà íå áûë ñ ìóæ÷èíîé. Íî ÿ õî÷ó òåáÿ. ß íå çíàþ, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò, – âûäîõíóë îí. 

Äæåé ãðóñòíî óëûáíóëñÿ, íåçàìåòíîå äâèæåíèå – è â åãî ëàäîíè îêàçàëàñü âîëøåáíàÿ ïàëî÷êà. 

            – Òû ïðîñòî ïüÿí, – ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îí âçìàõíóë  ðóêîé, è ìóæ÷èíà ìåäëåííî îñåë íà ïîë. Íàëîæèâ  çàêëÿòüå ëåâèòàöèè, îí ïåðåïðàâèë ñïÿùåãî Àëàíà íà êðîâàòü. Åùå îäèí âçìàõ – è ìóæ÷èíà îêàçàëñÿ ïîä ïîêðûâàëîì â îäíèõ áîêñåðàõ. 

            – Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, – òèõî ïðîèçíåñ Äæåé, è, íå çàáîòÿñü î òîì, ÷òîáû èäòè ê ñåáå â íîìåð, ïðîñòî àïïàðèðîâàë òóäà. 

Ñëåäóþùàÿ íåäåëÿ ïðîëåòåëà íåçàìåòíî. Ýêñêóðñèè, äîëãèå ðàçãîâîðû ïî âå÷åðàì çà áîêàëîì âèíà.  Î òîì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî â áàðå, Àëàí íå ïîìíèë, à ó Äæåÿ íå áûëî íèêàêîãî æåëàíèÿ ðàññêàçûâàòü. Çíàþùèå âçãëÿäû è óëûáêè Ìèðû íå îñòàâëÿëè ñîìíåíèé â òîì, ÷òî ó æåíùèíû áûëà ñâîÿ àãåíòóðà â îòåëå. Îí áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî îíà çíàëà  íå òîëüêî î íî÷íîì êîíöåðòå, íî è î ñöåíå â ëèôòå. Ê åãî âåëèêîé ðàäîñòè âîïðîñîâ îíà íå çàäàâàëà. Ïðàâäà, èíîãäà ó íåãî âîçíèêàëî æåëàíèå íàïîèòü åå _Âåðèòàñåðóìîì_ è óçíàòü îáî âñåì, ÷òî çàìûøëÿåò ýòîò èçâðàùåííûé ìîçã. 

_//Îí ñòàðàëñÿ íå øóìåòü, íî, êàçàëîñü, êàæäûé øàã åãî ãóëîì ðàçíîñèòñÿ ïî ïóñòîìó êîðèäîðó. Âäàëåêå ïîñëûøàëèñü ãîëîñà. Îí âæàëñÿ â ñòåíó, çàòàèâ äûõàíèå. Äâîå Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè ïðîøëè ìèìî, ìàíòèÿ îäíîãî èç íèõ ñêîëüçíóëà â îïàñíîé áëèçîñòè îò íåãî. _

_- … îí çíàåò, êòî ïðåäàòåëü … - _

_Îí óñëûøàë îáðûâîê ðàçãîâîðà, è âíóòðè âñå ïîõîëîäåëî. Âñå ìûñëè îá îñòîðîæíîñòè, î íåâûïîëíåííîì çàäàíèè ñìåíèëèñü îäíîé: Ñåâåðóñ.  Èíñòèíêò ñàìîñîõðàíåíèÿ îòñòóïèë íà âòîðîé ïëàí. Íå çàäóìûâàÿñü, îí îòäåëèëñÿ îò ñòåíû è ïîñëåäîâàë çà Ïîæèðàòåëÿìè. _

_            Äëèííûå èçâèëèñòûå êîðèäîðû  ïåðåòåêàëè îäèí â äðóãîé, îí óæå ñîâåðøåííî ïåðåñòàë îðèåíòèðîâàòüñÿ. Åäèíñòâåííàÿ íàäåæäà áûëà íà òî, ÷òî, áóäó÷è óâåðåí â ñâîåé íåïîáåäèìîñòè, Âîëäåìîðò íå íàëîæèë íà çàìîê çàùèòó îò àïïàðèðîâàíèÿ. Íàêîíåö, âñå îñòàíîâèëèñü âîçëå êàêîé-òî äâåðè. Ïî îáåèì ñòîðîíàì ñòîÿëè Ïîæèðàòåëè Ñìåðòè. _

_«×åòâåðî», - ìåëüêíóëî â ãîëîâå. Îí íå áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî ñïðàâèòñÿ ñ íèìè â îäèíî÷êó, íî âûáîðà ó íåãî íå áûëî. _

_            - Êòî òàì? – ãîëîñ îäíîãî èç âíîâü ïðèáûâøèõ ïîêàçàëñÿ åìó î÷åíü çíàêîìûì, íî îí íå ìîã âñïîìíèòü åãî îáëàäàòåëÿ. _

_            - Ëþöèóñ, - íåâåñåëî îòâåòèë îõðàííèê. _

_Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë òîøíîòó, ïîäêàòèâøóþ ïðè ìûñëè, ÷òî èìåííî ìîæåò ïðîèñõîäèòü çà ýòîé äâåðüþ.  Ñîáðàâ â êóëàê âîëþ, çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ óñïîêîèòüñÿ è ïîïûòàëñÿ ìûñëèòü ëîãè÷íî. Íî íå ìîã. Ñòðàõ çà Ñåâåðóñà âîçîáëàäàë íàä çäðàâûì ñìûñëîì. Ðóêà åùå ñèëüíåå ñæàëà âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó. Íàïàñòü ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ?  Ýòî áûëî áåçóìèåì, è îí ýòî ïðåêðàñíî çíàë. _

_            - … ðàçâå íå áóäåò? _

_Îí ïîïûòàëñÿ âíèêíóòü â ðàçãîâîð._

_            - ×åðåç ïàðó ÷àñîâ, õîòÿ, åñëè Ëîðä â ÿðîñòè, òî ïðîñòî íå îñòàíåòñÿ ëþäåé, ÷òîáû íàñ ñìåíèòü. _

_            - Íàäåéòåñü, ÷òî ïàðó ÷åëîâåê îí îñòàâèò, - âñå ÷åòâåðî íåïðèÿòíî ðàññìåÿëèñü. Äâîå ïîøëè äàëüøå. Îí áûñòðî ïîñëåäîâàë çà íèìè. Ãëàâíîå – óëó÷èòü ìîìåíò. Îíè çàâåðíóëè çà óãîë...  Âñå ïîëó÷èëîñü, êàê îí è íàäåÿëñÿ. Çàòàùèâ äâà îáåçäâèæåííûõ òåëà â êàêóþ-òî áîêîâóþ êîìíàòó, îí áûñòðî íàêèíóë ìàíòèþ, íàäåë ìàñêó. È âåðíóëñÿ ê äâåðÿì. _

_            - Ëîðä æåëàåò âèäåòü Ëþöèóñà, - åãî ãîëîñ çâó÷àë êàê-òî ñëèøêîì õðèïëî. _

_            - Îí åùå íå çàêîí÷èë, - ñ óñìåøêîé ïðîèçíåñ îäèí èç íèõ. _

_            - Ýòî ìåíÿ íå êàñàåòñÿ,  - ðÿâêíóë îí. _

_Îáà îõðàííèêè ïðèîñàíèëèñü. _

_            - Òîãäà ñàì ñ íèì ðàçáèðàéñÿ,  - çëî ïðîøèïåë îäèí èç íèõ, ïîçâîëÿÿ ïðîéòè. _

_Îí çàêðûë ãëàçà è ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë, ãîòîâÿñü ê òîìó, ÷òî æäàëî åãî çà äâåðüþ.  Ðåàëüíîñòü îêàçàëàñü õóæå ñàìîãî ñòðàøíîãî íî÷íîãî êîøìàðà. _

_            - Ëîðä õî÷åò âèäåòü òåáÿ. _

_            - ß çàíÿò! _

_            - Âîò ñàì åìó òàê è ñêàæè, -  ïðîøèïåë îí. _

_Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé âçäðîãíóë. Íåõîòÿ îí îòëîæèë â ñòîðîíó ïëåòü è íà÷àë âîçèòüñÿ ñ áðþêàìè. Ïðèâåäÿ ñåáÿ â ïîðÿäîê, íàêèíóë ìàíòèþ, âçÿë ìàñêó è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê äâåðè. _

_            - Åñëè åñòü æåëàíèå, ìîæåøü ðàçâëå÷üñÿ, - êèíóë îí ÷åðåç ïëå÷î è âûøåë.  _

_Êîãäà äâåðü çàêðûëàñü, îí òèõî ïðîøåïòàë: «Âåëèêèé Ìåðëèí!» - ïðåæäå ÷åì áðîñèëñÿ ê ïðèêîâàííîé ê ñòåíå îáíàæåííîé ôèãóðå. Ìóæ÷èíà áûë åäâà æèâ. Ïðåðûâèñòîå äûõàíèå ñ õðèïîì è ñâèñòîì âûðûâàëîñü èç åãî ãðóäè. Îí áûë ìåðòâåííî áëåäíûì, è êîæà êàçàëàñü ëåäÿíîé ïðè ïðèêîñíîâåíèè. Âîêðóã – êðîâü, ìíîãî êðîâè. Ñàì ïî ñåáå ñïåðòûé è çàòõëûé, âîçäóõ ïîäçåìåëüÿ, ñìåøàííûé ñåé÷àñ ñ çàïàõîì êðîâè è ñïåðìû, áûë ïðîñòî íåâûíîñèì. _

_            - Ñåâåðóñ, - î÷åíü òèõî ïðîøåïòàë îí, ñíèìàÿ ñ ðóê òîãî êàíäàëû. Ìóæ÷èíà íå ðåàãèðîâàë. Îïóñòèâøèñü âìåñòå ñ íèì íà ïîë, îí ïîïðîáîâàë åùå ðàç. _

_            - Ñåâåðóñ, òû ìåíÿ ñëûøèøü? _

_Åãî âåêè äðîãíóëè, óâèäåâ ëèöî â áåëîé ìàñêå, íàâèñøåå íàä íèì, îí äåðíóëñÿ è ïîïûòàëñÿ ñæàòüñÿ  â êîìîê. Ñåðäöå Ãàððè ñâåëî ñóäîðîãîé, à æåëàíèå óíè÷òîæèòü  âñåõ Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè ñòàëî ïðîñòî íåâûíîñèìûì. _

_            - Òèøå, òèøå! ß íå ïðè÷èíþ òåáå âðåäà. Ýòî ÿ, Ãàððè, - îí ñîðâàë ìàñêó è íàêëîíèëñÿ åùå íèæå, ÷òîáû ìóæ÷èíà ìîã ðàçãëÿäåòü åãî. _

_            - Ãàððè?.. – â ãîëîñå áûëî óäèâëåíèå è îáëåã÷åíèå. _

_            - Äà, âñå áóäåò õîðîøî, ÿ òåáÿ âûòàùó, - ñêàçàòü ýòî áûëî ãîðàçäî ëåã÷å, ÷åì ñäåëàòü. _

_Ïðîâåðèâ êîìíàòó íà íàëè÷èå êàêîé-ëèáî çàùèòû è íè÷åãî íå îáíàðóæèâ, îí ðåøèë ðèñêíóòü. Âîëäåìîðò áûë ñëèøêîì ñàìîóâåðåí. Ýòî åìó íà ðóêó. Îí íèêîãäà ðàíüøå íå àïïàðèðîâàë ñ êåì-ëèáî. Ïî çàêîíàì Âîëøåáíîãî Ìèðà åìó ñàìîìó åùå áûëî çàïðåùåíî ýòî äåëàòü. Íî ÷òî çíà÷èëè çàêîíû Âîëøåáíîãî Ìèðà äëÿ Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà? _

_Îí çàêðûë ãëàçà è ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàëñÿ – íà ñåáå, íà èçìó÷åííîì òåëå â ñâîèõ ðóêàõ – ìûñëåííî ïåðåìåùàÿñü â Õîãâàðòñ. È îòêðûë ãëàçà òîëüêî êîãäà ïî÷óâñòâîâàë äûõàíèå ñâåæåãî âåòðà ó ñåáÿ íà ëèöå. Áûëà íî÷ü, è â îòäàëåíèè  âèäíåëèñü áàøíè çàìêà. Ìóæ÷èíà ëåæàë ðÿäîì íà òðàâå, áåç ñîçíàíèÿ. Íàêèíóâ íà íåãî ïëàù, îí ïîäíÿë åãî íà ðóêè è òàê áûñòðî, êàê òîëüêî ìîã, ïîøåë ê çàìêó.//_

            - Äæåé, Äæåé, Äæåé, - òèõèé ãîëîñ ïûòàëñÿ ïðîáèòüñÿ ñêâîçü òóìàí â åãî ñîçíàíèè. 

Îí ìåäëåííî îòêðûë ãëàçà. Àëàí ñòîÿë íà êîëåíÿõ âîçëå äèâàíà, åãî ðóêè íà ïëå÷àõ Äæåÿ. 

            - ×òî? ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? – õðèïëûì ãîëîñîì ñ òðóäîì ïðîøåïòàë îí. 

            - Òû ïëàêàë, - ïðîèçíåñ ìóæ÷èíà, - íàâåðíîå, ñòðàøíûé ñîí. Íî òû ïëàêàë, ÷òî-òî øåïòàë, è ÿ íå ìîã òåáÿ ðàçáóäèòü! – ìóæ÷èíà áûë âçâîëíîâàí, åãî ãëàçà ñâåòèëèñü áåñïîêîéñòâîì è åùå – áûëà â íèõ êàêàÿ-òî ÷àñòè÷êà ñòðàõà. 

            - ß èñïóãàëñÿ, Äæåé, êîãäà òû íå ðåàãèðîâàë. 

Îí ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà ìóæ÷èíó, òîò âñå åùå íå îòïóñêàë åãî, áóäòî áîÿñü, ÷òî òîò êîøìàð, ÷åì áû îí íè áûë, âíîâü çàâëàäååò èì. Äæåé óëûáíóëñÿ  è ïîäâèíóëñÿ – òàê, ÷òîáû íà äèâàíå õâàòèëî ìåñòà åù¸ äëÿ îäíîãî. 

            - Ïîëåæè ñî ìíîé, ìíå ñïîêîéíåå, êîãäà òû ðÿäîì.

Àëàí êèâíóë. Êîãäà Ìèðà âûøëà èç êàáèíû ïèëîòà, äâîå ìóæ÷èí, îáíÿâøèñü, ìèðíî ñïàëè. Æåíùèíà óëûáíóëàñü è óñòðîèëàñü â îäíîì èç êðåñåë. Ñïàòü îíà íå õîòåëà, ïîýòîìó ðåøèëà ïî÷èòàòü – äî Ëîñ-Àíäæåëåñà îñòàâàëîñü åùå äåâÿòü ÷àñîâ. Ïîä ñàìîëåòîì ïðîïëûâàëè îáëàêà è òåìíî-ñèíÿÿ ãëàäü Àòëàíòèêè. 

Äæåé ïîïûòàëñÿ óñòðîèòüñÿ êàê ìîæíî óäîáíåå â êîæàíîì êðåñëå â êàáèíåòå Ìèðû. Ðàäàê íà ïîâûøåííûõ òîíàõ ðàçãîâàðèâàëà ïî òåëåôîíó ñ àãåíòîì Ýëàéäæè Âóäà. Çàêîí÷èâ òèðàäó ïîòîêîì ïðîêëÿòèé, îíà îòêëþ÷èëà òðóáêó è çàøâûðíóëà åå â êîðçèíó äëÿ áóìàã. Äæåé õèõèêíóë, ïðåäñòàâëÿÿ âûðàæåíèå ëèöà óáîðùèöû. 

- Ñáîðèùå èäèîòîâ! Îäíè èäèîòû âîêðóã!!! – ïðîñòîíàëà îíà. 

- ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? – Äæåé âîïðîñèòåëüíî âçãëÿíóë íà íåå. 

Æåíùèíà òîëüêî ôûðêíóëà, ïîäîéäÿ ê áàðó, íàëèëà âèñêè â äâà ñòàêàíà, è ïðèñåëà íà ïîäëîêîòíèê êðåñëà. 

            - Îí íàñòàèâàåò, ÷òîáû ÿ îòëîæèëà íà÷àëî ñúåìîê. Âóä òîëüêî ÷òî çàêîí÷èë ñíèìàòüñÿ â êàêîé-òî ìîëîäåæíîé êîìåäèè è õî÷åò âçÿòü îòïóñê íà ïàðó ìåñÿöåâ. Îí òàê óñòàë, òàê óñòàë... – æåíùèíà ïîïûòàëàñü ïðèäàòü ëèöó ñêîðáíîå âûðàæåíèå. Äæåé ðàñõîõîòàëñÿ, à ïîòîì óæå ñåðüåçíî ñïðîñèë:

            - ×òî áóäåì äåëàòü? 

            - Îòêëàäûâàòü ñúåìêè ìû íå ñòàíåì. Íàéäåì äðóãóþ êàíäèäàòóðó, - æåíùèíà â çàäóì÷èâîñòè îòâåðíóëàñü ê îêíó.

- Ìèëàÿ ìîÿ, ÿ íå ñïðàøèâàþ, à óòâåðæäàþ, - íà ëèöå Ìèðû èãðàëà óëûáêà êîòà Ñèëüâåñòðà, êîòîðîìó íàêîíåö-òî óäàëîñü ñúåñòü êàíàðåéêó Òâèòòè. Èçàáåëë æå ìåíÿëà öâåòà, êàê õàìåëåîí, ñ ïóðïóðíîãî íà áåëûé è îáðàòíî. Äæåé, íàáëþäàâøèé çà ýòîé ñöåíîé, èçî âñåõ ñèë ïûòàëñÿ ñäåðæàòü ñìåõ. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, æåíùèíà ðàçâåðíóëàñü íà êàáëóêàõ è ïóëåé âûëåòåëà èç êàáèíåòà, õëîïíóâ äâåðüþ.

- Îãî, - Ìèðà íåîäîáðèòåëüíî ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé.  

- Òâîÿ èäåÿ åé íå ïîíðàâèëàñü.

Ìèðà óëûáíóëàñü:

- Ìîè èäåè åé íèêîãäà íå íðàâÿòñÿ. È âîîáùå îíà ñ÷èòàåò ìåíÿ ýãîèñòè÷íîé, ñàìîâëþáëåííîé, áîãàòîé ñòåðâîé, åùå è ñàäèñòêîé ê òîìó æå. 

- Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå îíà – ìàçîõèñòêà, - çàêîí÷èë çà æåíùèíó Äæåé. Îíà êèâíóëà, âîçâðàùàÿñü ê ñâîåìó óæå ïîðÿäêîì îñòûâøåìó êîôå. Äæåé ïîâåðíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû óéòè, íî îíà îñòàíîâèëà åãî:

- Ó òåáÿ òðè ÷àñà. Íå çàáûë, â âîñåìü Àëàí æäåò íàñ â ðåñòîðàíå? Òàê ÷òî ïðèâåäè ñåáÿ â ïîðÿäîê. È íå çàáóäü ðàñ÷åñàòüñÿ, - îíà êðèòè÷åñêè îãëÿäåëà âçúåðîøåííîãî Äæåÿ, îäåòîãî â äæèíñû è ôóòáîëêó. 

- Äà, ìàìî÷êà, - ïðîáóáíèë îí â îòâåò. 

Ðîâíî â âîñåìü îí âñòðåòèëñÿ ñ Ìèðîé âîçëå  ðåñòîðàíà â Âåñòâóäå. Çàâèäåâ åãî, æåíùèíà, êóðÿùàÿ âîçëå ñâîåãî Porsche, ïðèñâèñòíóëà. Ìóæ÷èíà áûë îäåò â ÷åðíûé êîñòþì, ÷åðíûå ëàêîâûå òóôëè, äî íåïðèëè÷èÿ ñèÿþùèå, è ñåðåáðèñòóþ ðóáàøêó. Åãî äëèííûå ÷åðíûå âîëîñû áûëè ãëàäêî çà÷åñàíû íàçàä è ñîáðàíû â õâîñò. Óñòàâ îò ëèíç, ñåãîäíÿ îí íàäåë î÷êè â òîíêîé ÷åðíîé ïðÿìîóãîëüíîé îïðàâå. 

- Îäîáðÿåòå, ìèññ Ðàäàê? – ñ ñàìîóâåðåííîé óñìåøêîé ñïðîñèë îí. Æåíùèíà óëûáíóëàñü, êèâàÿ. Îíà âûãëÿäåëà ïîòðÿñàþùå â îáëåãàþùåì ôèãóðó êðàñíîì áðþ÷íîì êîñòþìå, áåëîé øåëêîâîé íàêèäêå è â òóôëÿõ íà âûñîêîì êàáëóêå. 

- Âû íåîòðàçèìû, ìèñòåð Ýâàíñ, - ïðîèçíåñëà îíà, ïðèáëèæàÿñü è áåðÿ åãî ïîä ðóêó.  

Îíè çàøëè â ðåñòîðàí, îôèöèàíò ïðîâîäèë èõ ê ñòîëèêó. Àëàí îòîðâàëñÿ îò ìåíþ, è ïîñìîòðåë íà íèõ, ïðèâåòñòâèÿ, êîòîðûå äîëæíû áûëè ñîðâàòüñÿ ñ åãî ãóá, òàê è îñòàëèñü íåñêàçàííûìè. Åãî âçãëÿä áûë ïðèêîâàí ê Äæåþ. Ìèðà êàøëÿíóëà, Àëàí âûøåë èç ñòóïîðà è ñìóùåííî óëûáíóëñÿ, çàëèâàÿñü êðàñêîé. Ìèðå ïðèøëîñü ïóñòèòü â õîä âñå ñàìîîáëàäàíèå, ÷òîáû óäåðæàòüñÿ îò êîììåíòàðèåâ. Äæåé, ïðîèãíîðèðîâàâ åå, îòâåòèë ìóæ÷èíå îäíîé èç ñàìûõ ñâîèõ î÷àðîâàòåëüíûõ óëûáîê.  Îíè ñåëè. Ðàçãîâîð ïîøåë î ðàáîòå. Â îñíîâíîì Ìèðà ñ Àëàíîì îáñóæäàëè íîâîãî êàíäèäàòà íà ðîëü Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà. Äæåé ñëóøàë èõ âïîëóõà, ïðîñòî íàñëàæäàÿñü âåëèêîëåïíûì êðàñíûì âèíîì è ëàñêàþùèì ñëóõ ãîëîñîì Àëàíà… 

- Òû äóìàåøü, åãî ðîäèòåëè ñîãëàñÿòñÿ? 

- Ïî÷åìó íåò? – Ìèðà óëûáíóëàñü, çàêóðèâàÿ. – ß ïðåäëîæó èì òàêóþ ñóììó, ÷òî îíè ïðîñòî íå ñìîãóò îòêàçàòüñÿ. 

- Íå âñå â ýòîé æèçíè ïîêóïàåòñÿ è ïðîäàåòñÿ, - íðàâîó÷èòåëüíî ïðîèçíåñ ìóæ÷èíà, - åñëè îí íå ñîãëàñèòñÿ... 

- Àëàí! – âîñêëèêíóëà æåíùèíà. - Åìó âîñåìíàäöàòü – äóìàþ, òû åùå ïîìíèøü, â ýòîì âîçðàñòå ìîëîäûå ëþäè… ãîðìîíû… Åìó áóäåò ëþáîïûòíî, â êîíöå êîíöîâ! Îí ñîãëàñèòñÿ. 

- Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå ïðèäåòñÿ èñêàòü äóáëåðà? – âïåðâûå çà âå÷åð âñòàâèë ñâîå çàìå÷àíèå Äæåé. Ïîñëå îáùåíèÿ ñ Ðàäàê è äîëãèõ ÷àñîâ, ïðîâåäåííûõ íà ñòóäèè, îí óæå íåïëîõî ðàçáèðàëñÿ â òåìå. 

Æåíùèíà ôûðêíóëà:

- Ïîñòåëüíûõ ñöåí â ôèëüìå íå áóäåò, à ïîöåëîâàòü Àëàíà îí ñìîæåò è ñàì. Çàêðîåò ãëàçà è ïðåäñòàâèò ñåáå êàêóþ-íèáóäü î÷àðîâàòåëüíóþ äåâóøêó... – æåíùèíà ìå÷òàòåëüíî çàêðûëà ãëàçà. 

- Ìèðà…

- Ëàäíî, - îíà óëûáíóëàñü. 

Ìîáèëüíûé òåëåôîí çàçâîíèë êàê ðàç â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà Àëàí è Ìèðà óâëå÷åííî ñïîðèëè îá îäíîì èç ïîñëåäíèõ ÿïîíñêèõ ôèëüìîâ. 

- Ðàäàê. Õîðîøî, Èçàáåëë, áóäó, - æåíùèíà ïîäíÿëàñü. – Ïðîñòèòå, ãîñïîäà, íî, êàæåòñÿ, ìîÿ ïîìîùíèöà òîëüêî ÷òî ïðèøëà â ñåáÿ è òåïåðü òðåáóåò ìîåãî ïðèñóòñòâèÿ. Òâîþ ïåðñîíó â ñâîåì êàáèíåòå ÿ çàâòðà âèäåòü íå õî÷ó.

Äæåé ïîïûòàëñÿ âûãëÿäåòü îáèæåííûì, íî åìó ýòî íå óäàëîñü, è Ìèðà òîëüêî ðàññìåÿëàñü. 

- Ìîãó ÿ ïðèãëàñèòü òåáÿ åùå íà áîêàë âèíà? – ñ íàäåæäîé ãëÿäÿ íà Äæåÿ, ñïðîñèë Àëàí. Ìóæ÷èíà êèâíóë. Îíè áûëè â îñîáíÿêå Àëàíà. Äæåé îãëÿäåëñÿ âîêðóã. Êàìèí… Îí çàìåð:

- Ìîæíî ðàçâåñòè îãîíü â êàìèíå? – ñ íàäåæäîé ñïðîñèë õîçÿèíà. 

Àëàí êèâíóë, ïîäõîäÿ ê î÷àãó. Âñêîðå ÿçûêè ïëàìåíè æàäíî íàáðîñèëèñü íà ïîëåíüÿ, è êîìíàòà íàïîëíèëàñü òàèíñòâåííûìè òåíÿìè. Äæåé áûñòðî ðàçóëñÿ, ñíÿë ïèäæàê è ðàññòåãíóë âîðîò ðóáàøêè. Êîãäà Àëàí âåðíóëñÿ èç ñîñåäíåé êîìíàòû ñ áîêàëàìè äëÿ âèíà è ôðóêòàìè, Äæåé óæå óäîáíî óñòðîèëñÿ íà ïîëó âîçëå êàìèíà. Àëàí çàìåð, çà÷àðîâàííûé.   Òîò áûë âåëèêîëåïåí. Òåíè èãðàëè íà åãî ñåðåáðèñòîé ðóáàøêå, îí ðàñïóñòèë âîëîñû, è îíè ÷åðíûìè ñèÿþùèìè ïåðåëèâàìè ñïàäàëè íà ïëå÷è.  Ìóæ÷èíà ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê íåìó è ïðèñåë ðÿäîì, ïðîòÿíóâ åìó áîêàë ñ âèíîì:

- Çà òåáÿ.

Äæåé óëûáíóëñÿ, äåëàÿ íåñêîëüêî ãëîòêîâ, êàïåëüêè èñêðàìè âñïûõíóëè íà åãî ãóáàõ. Ïîâèíóÿñü êàêîìó-òî íåïîíÿòíîìó èíñòèíêòó, Àëàí íàêëîíèëñÿ è, ëåãêî êàñàÿñü, ïðîâåë ïî íèì ÿçûêîì. Äæåé âçäðîãíóë. 

- Äæåé, - ïðîøåïòàë îí, ãîðÿ÷åå äûõàíèå îáæèãàëî. 

Ìóæ÷èíà îòêèíóëñÿ íàçàä, Àëàí óëûáíóëñÿ â îòâåò íà ýòîò  ïðèãëàøàþùèé æåñò, èõ ãóáû ñëèëèñü â ïîöåëóå… 

[…]

Äæåé îòêðûë ãëàçà.

- Äîáðîå óòðî, ìàëûø, - óñëûøàâ ýòî, îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Àëàíó. 

Ìóæ÷èíà ëåæàë íà áîêó, ïîäïåðåâ ãîëîâó ðóêîé, è ñèÿþùèìè ãëàçàìè ñìîòðåë íà íåãî.  Äæåé óëûáíóëñÿ â îòâåò.

- Çâîíèëà Ðàäàê. Õîòåëà ïîãîâîðèòü ñ òîáîé. Íå ñêàæåøü, êàê ýòîé æåíùèíå óäàåòñÿ çíàòü _âñ¸_? 

Ñêîëüêî ðàç îí çàäàâàëñÿ òàêèì æå âîïðîñîì, îáùàÿñü ñ Àëüáóñîì Äàìáëäîðîì, è, íàêîíåö, ïðèøåë ê åäèíñòâåííî âåðíîìó è ñàìîìó ïðîñòîìó îòâåòó: 

- Îíà ïðîñòî çíàåò, - óëûáíóëñÿ îí.

Ðàäàê æäàëà åãî âîçëå ëàáîðàòîðèè. Çà ïåðâóþ íåäåëþ ñúåìîê Äæåþ êîå-êàê óäàëîñü ïðèâûêíóòü ê ñîâåðøåííî èíîìó ÷åëîâåêó, â êîòîðîãî æåíùèíà ïðåâðàòèëàñü, êîãäà çàêèïåëà ðàáîòà. È òåïåðü îí áûë ïîëíîñòüþ ñîãëàñåí ñ Èçàáåëë: Ìèðà îêàçàëàñü íàñòîÿùèì ñàäèñòîì. Îíà äîâîäèëà âñþ ñúåìî÷íóþ êîìàíäó äî èçíåìîæåíèÿ. Ñúåìêè íà÷èíàëèñü â øåñòü óòðà è çàêàí÷èâàëèñü â âîñåìü, à èíîãäà è â äåñÿòü âå÷åðà ñ íåáîëüøèìè ïåðåðûâàìè íà êîôå è ëåí÷. Çà äåíü îíà âûêóðèâàëà ïî íåñêîëüêî ïà÷åê ñèãàðåò è âûïèâàëà ñòîëüêî êîôå, ÷òî Àëàí ñåðüåçíî ïîäóìûâàë î òîì, ÷òîáû ñèëîé îòâåñòè åå ê âðà÷ó. Ñïàëà îíà ïî äâà-òðè ÷àñà â ñóòêè. È âìåñòå ñ íåé íà òàêîé âûìàòûâàþùèé ðåæèì ïåðåøëè âñå. Îïåðàòîðû, ôîòîãðàôû, àêòåðû. Ðîäèòåëè ñàìûõ ìîëîäûõ çâåçä ïûòàëèñü âîçìóùàòüñÿ, ïåðâîå âðåìÿ Ðàäàê ÷òî-òî çëî øèïåëà, íå îòðûâàÿñü îò ýêðàíà êîìïüþòåðà, à ïîòîì ñêàçàëà, ÷òî æàëîáû áóäåò ïðèíèìàòü â ïèñüìåííîì âèäå. Â èòîãå îòäóâàòüñÿ ïðèøëîñü Èçàáåëë. Êîãäà âîçìóùàòüñÿ ñòàëè è îñòàëüíûå àêòåðû, îíà ïîâûñèëà âñåì ãîíîðàð è äîáàâèëà åùå òðè äíÿ ê âûõîäíûì. Âñåì, êðîìå Äæåÿ. Âìåñòå ñ íèì íå ïîâåçëî ïðîãðàììèñòàì, çàíèìàâøèìñÿ ñïåöýôôåêòàìè è ìîíòàæîì. Èìåííî ïîýòîìó óòðîì â âîñêðåñåíüå íåâûñïàâøèéñÿ Äæåé è ïëåëñÿ ïî ñîâåðøåííî ïóñòîìó êîðèäîðó êèíîñòóäèè. 

- Äîáðîå óòðî! Ïðîñíèñü è ïîé, êðàñàâ÷èê! 

- ß òåáÿ íåíàâèæó.

- ß ýòî òàê ÷àñòî ñëûøó, ÷òî ìåíÿ ýòî íå òðîãàåò, - çëîðàäíî óñìåõíóëàñü îíà.

- Ýòî èçäåâàòåëüñòâî, Ìèðà! Ñæàëüñÿ, ÿ…

- Çíàþ ÿ, ÷åì òû âñþ íî÷ü çàíèìàëñÿ. Òâîé âîðîò òåáå íå ïîìîæåò. 

Äæåé èíñòèíêòèâíî ïðîâåë ðóêîé ïî øåå, ïî òîìó ìåñòó, ãäå – îí çíàë, Àëàí îñòàâèë âïå÷àòëÿþùèé çàñîñ. ×åðò, è êàê îí çàáûë ïðî ñêðûâàþùèå ÷àðû? À åùå âîëøåáíèê, òîæå ìíå... Îáùåíèå ñ ìàããëàìè ÿâíî èäåò åìó íå íà ïîëüçó. Îí íåäîáðî çûðêíóë íà Ìèðó, îò ÷åãî òà ðàñõîõîòàëàñü. 

- Âçáîäðèñü! Õî÷åøü ïîñëåäíèå ñïëåòíè? -  ñìåíèëà òåìó ðàçãîâîðà æåíùèíà, îòêðûâàÿ ïåðåä íèì äâåðü ëàáîðàòîðèè. Äæåé óãðþìî êèâíóë. 

- Ïîõîæå, òî, ÷òî òû ÷åðòîâñêè êðàñèâ è ñåêñóàëåí, íàõîäèò íå òîëüêî Àëàí Ðèêìàí, íî è êîå-êòî åùå, - âèäÿ øîê íà åãî ëèöå, îíà óñìåõíóëàñü è ïðîäîëæèëà, - êîå-êòî ïðîùóïûâàë ïî÷âó, ïûòàÿñü âñå óçíàòü î òåáå. 

- Îòêóäà òû çíàåøü?

- ß ðåæèññåð ýòîãî ôèëüìà. ß çäåñü Öàðü è Áîã, ÿ â êóðñå âñåõ ñïëåòåí è ñëóõîâ. 

- Îò ñêðîìíîñòè òû íå óìðåøü, - áóðêíóë îí.  

Æåíùèíà ñíîâà ðàññìåÿëàñü, óñàæèâàÿñü â êðåñëî.  Äæåé óëûáíóëñÿ äâóì ìîëîäûì ïðîãðàììèñòàì è ñåë ðÿäîì ñ íåé. 

Îòðûâîê, ïîëíîñòüþ ñìîíòèðîâàííûé íà êîìïüþòåðå, äëÿùèéñÿ ìåíüøå ìèíóòû è ïîòðåáîâàâøèé öåëóþ íåäåëþ íà ñîçäàíèå, áûë â ïóõ è ïðàõ ðàñêðèòèêîâàí Ìèðîé. Åå ïðèãîâîð áûë áåçæàëîñòåí: ïåðåäåëûâàòü. Âûðàæåíèå îò÷àÿíèÿ íà ëèöàõ äâóõ ìîëîäûõ ëþäåé âûçâàëî ñî÷óâñòâåííóþ óëûáêó ó Äæåÿ, íî ñ «Öàðåì è Áîãîì» ñïîðèòü áûëî áåñïîëåçíî. 

Àëàí æäàë åãî â ìàøèíå íà ïàðêîâêå.  Íå áåñïîêîÿñü î òîì, ÷òî ïîáëèçîñòè ìîãóò îêàçàòüñÿ æóðíàëèñòû èëè ïðîñòî ñëó÷àéíûå ôàíàòû ñ ôîòîàïïàðàòàìè, ìóæ÷èíà ïðèòÿíóë Äæåÿ ê ñåáå è ñòðàñòíî ïîöåëîâàë, êàê òîëüêî òîò îêàçàëñÿ â ìàøèíå. 

- Êàê íàøà îáîæàåìàÿ ðåæèññåð? 

- Ìå÷åò ãðîìû è ìîëíèè, - óëûáíóëñÿ îí. 

- Êàê âñåãäà. Êàê íàñ÷åò òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîåõàòü íà ïëÿæ?  Èëè ìîæåì âåðíóòüñÿ äîìîé è ïðîâåñòè îñòàòîê äíÿ â ïîñòåëè… - ãîëîñ Àëàíà  îïóñòèëñÿ íà íåñêîëüêî îêòàâ, âûçâàâ ó Äæåÿ äðîæü. 

- Äóìàþ, ìíå áîëüøå ïî äóøå âòîðîé âàðèàíò, - íå ìåíåå ñîáëàçíèòåëüíî ïðîèçíåñ îí â îòâåò. 

Çàêàí÷èâàëñÿ ïåðâûé ìåñÿö ñúåìîê.

Ìèðà íàïðÿæåííî ñëåäèëà çà ñöåíîé, ðàçâîðà÷èâàâøåéñÿ ïåðåä íåé. Îíà óæå ñáèëàñü ñî ñ÷åòà, êàêîé äóáëü îíè ñíèìàëè, íî êàæäûé íîâûé áûë õóæå ïðåäûäóùåãî. Íàêîíåö æåíùèíà íå âûäåðæàëà: 

            - Ñòîï! Ïåðåðûâ äåñÿòü ìèíóò! Ðýäêëèô, ñîáåðèñü! Òû ïîõîæ íà ðàçìàçíþ! Ïîñëå ïåðåðûâà ïåðåñíèìåì ïîñëåäíèå äâå ñöåíû. Îíè îòâðàòèòåëüíû! Äæåé, ìîæíî òåáÿ íà ïàðó ñëîâ? – îíà âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà ìóæ÷èíó. Òîò êèâíóë, ïîäíèìàÿñü. Àëàí ïðîâîäèë èõ íåäîóìåííûì âçãëÿäîì. 

Îêàçàâøèñü â êîðèäîðå, Ìèðà íå îñòàíîâèëàñü è íàïðàâèëàñü ê âûõîäó íà óëèöó. Ìóæ÷èíà ìîë÷à ïîñëåäîâàë çà íåé. Ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ê äåðåâó, îíà çàêóðèëà è çàäóì÷èâî óñòàâèëàñü êóäà-òî âäàëü. Äæåé òåðïåëèâî æäàë. 

            - Ñíà÷àëà ýòî áûëî çàáàâíî, äàæå èíòåðåñíî, ÷åì  âñå çàêîí÷èòñÿ. Ïðèçíàþñü, ÿ íàäåÿëàñü, ÷òî ýòî ïðèäàñò åìó êàêîé-òî ñòèìóë, è îí áóäåò èãðàòü ëó÷øå… Íî, êàæåòñÿ, âñå íàîáîðîò… 

            - Èçâèíè, íî, ìîæåò áûòü, ÿ ÷òî-òî ïðîïóñòèë, ïîòîìó ÷òî... – íà÷àë áûëî îí, íî æåíùèíà åãî ðåçêî ïðåðâàëà:

            - Òû êîãî-íèáóäü _êðîìå_ ñâîåãî Àëàíà çàìå÷àåøü? – ðàçäðàæåííî ñïðîñèëà îíà. 

            - Èçâèíè… - õîëîäíî ïðîòÿíóë îí.

            - Íåóæåëè íåçàìåòíî? ß æå ãîâîðèëà òåáå ïðî ñïëåòíè, íàìåêàëà.

            - ß äóìàë, òû øóòèøü.

            - Äæåé, â òîì, ÷òî êàñàåòñÿ ðàáîòû, ÿ íèêîãäà íå øó÷ó, - ñïîêîéíî ïðîèçíåñëà æåíùèíà. 

Íåîæèäàííî âñå ñòðàííûå ïðîèñøåñòâèÿ ïîñëåäíåãî ìåñÿöà, êîòîðûì îí íå ïðèäàë ñíà÷àëà íèêàêîãî çíà÷åíèÿ, ïðèîáðåëè ñìûñë.  

            - Ðýäêëèô! – âûäîõíóë îí, îøàðàøåííî ãëÿäÿ íà Ìèðó. Òà ìðà÷íî êèâíóëà. 

            - Öâåòû, âîñòîðæåííûå ïèñüìà, ñòèõè… ×åðò, êàê æå ÿ ðàíüøå íå çàìåòèë! – ïðîñòîíàë ìóæ÷èíà, ïðèñëîíÿÿñü ê òîìó æå äåðåâó è çàêðûâàÿ ëèöî ðóêàìè.

            - Òû âîîáùå íè÷åãî íå çàìå÷àë, êðîìå Ðèêìàíà.

            - ×òî áóäåì äåëàòü? 

Æåíùèíà ìîë÷à äîêóðèëà, çàæãëà íîâóþ ñèãàðåòó, ñäåëàëà íåñêîëüêî çàòÿæåê è çàäóì÷èâî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. 

            - Ãëàâíîå - ôèëüì, - ïðîèçíåñëà îíà, è âûæèäàþùå çàìîë÷àëà. Äæåé êèâíóë, íå çíàÿ, ê ÷åìó îíà êëîíèò, íî ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ íåóþòíî. 

            - Íàì íàäî, ÷òîáû îí ñòàë óñåðäíåå, âíèìàòåëüíåå, è ïåðåñòàë íà òåáÿ ïÿëèòüñÿ. Íàì íàäî, ÷òîáû îí ÑÒÀË ÈÃÐÀÒÜ ËÓ×ØÅ! – âûãîâàðèâàÿ êàæäóþ áóêâó, ïðîèçíåñëà Ðàäàê. 

Äæåé ñíîâà êèâíóë. 

            - Ïðèãëàñè åãî ñåãîäíÿ íà ëåí÷. Ñêàæè, ÷òî õî÷åøü ïîãîâîðèòü î ñúåìêàõ, ñïðîñè åãî î ãåðîå, ïðåäëîæè ñâîþ ïîìîùü. Åñëè îí ñîãëàñèòñÿ, çàéìèñü èì. Ïîìîãè ïîíÿòü ñöåíàðèé, ðàçîáðàòü ñöåíû. Ïðèãëàñè âå÷åðîì â ðåñòîðàí, ïðåäëîæè çàâòðà ñõîäèòü â êèíî. Ïîôëèðòóé ñ íèì íåìíîãî, - çàêîí÷èëà îíà. 

Äæåé íå âåðèë ñîáñòâåííûì óøàì:

            - Íåò! 

            - Äæåé, òû ñ÷èòàåøü, ÷òî ýòî íåêðàñèâî, ñêîðåå âñåãî, òû ïðàâ. Íî ìîÿ çàäà÷à – ñíÿòü ôèëüì. Òàê, ÷òîáû îí ñòàë õèòîì, ÷òîáû âñå óâèäåëè è ïîíÿëè, ÷òî âñå, ÷òî áûëî ðàíüøå - ìóñîð. ß óæå âëîæèëà â íåãî ñòîëüêî, ÷òî ìíå ñàìîé äóðíî äåëàåòñÿ. Êðèòèêè óæå â ïðåäâêóøåíèè ïîòèðàþò ðóêè, ãîòîâûå íàêèíóòüñÿ íà íàñ ñðàçó æå ïîñëå ïðåìüåðû.  ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû îíè ïîäàâèëèñü ñâîèìè ñòàòüÿìè. ×òîáû äîáèòüñÿ ýòîãî, âñå êàê îäèí äîëæíû èãðàòü ïåðâîêëàññíî. Åñëè ïîòðåáóåòñÿ  çàïóäðèòü ìàëü÷èøêå ìîçãè, ÷òî æ, íå âåëèêà áåäà. Îí - ìîëîäîé, ïîñòðàäàåò íåìíîãî, à ÷åðåç ïàðó ìåñÿöåâ âñå ïðîéäåò. 

Äæåé ñìîòðåë íà Ìèðó â óæàñå. Åå ðàññóæäåíèÿ áûëè òàêèìè ëîãè÷íûìè, è ãîâîðèëà îíà òàê ñïîêîéíî, áóäòî ïðîñèëà åãî î ÷åì-òî ñàìîì îáûäåííîì. 

            - Íî êàê æå Àëàí, ÿ íå ìîãó…

            - Êòî ñêàçàë, ÷òî Àëàíà íàäî ïîñâÿùàòü âî âñå ýòî? Ïðåäîñòàâü ýòî ìíå. ß ñîñòàâèëà ãðàôèê íà ñëåäóþùóþ íåäåëþ. Ó íåãî íå áóäåò íè ñèë, íè âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû ÷òî-òî çàìåòèòü è òåì áîëåå - çàïîäîçðèòü. 

            - Ðàäàê, òû... – îí çàäóìàëñÿ.

            - Ñòåðâà? – ïîäñêàçàëà æåíùèíà è óëûáíóëàñü. – Äæåé, ÿ íå çàñòàâëÿþ òåáÿ ñïàòü ñ ïàðíåì, ÿ ïðîøó òåáÿ ïîäíÿòü åãî íàñòðîåíèå. Ïîäàðè åìó íàäåæäó, è îí êîñòüìè ëÿæåò. 

Ìóæ÷èíà êèâíóë, ïûòàÿñü ïîíÿòü, âî ÷òî îí ïîçâîëèë ñåáÿ âòÿíóòü.

- Âñå! Âñåì îãðîìíîå ñïàñèáî!!! Ïðîäîëæèì ïîñëå ëåí÷à. – Ìèðà ïîäíÿëàñü è ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî âçãëÿíóëà íà Äæåÿ. Òîò êèâíóë. 

Ïî çàëó ïðîíåññÿ âçäîõ îáëåã÷åíèÿ. Äýíèýë Ðýäêèëèô ïåðåêèíóëñÿ ïàðîé ñëîâ ñ äâóìÿ äðóãèìè àêòåðàìè, êîòîðûå áûëè åãî ïàðòíåðàìè ïî ñöåíå, è íàïðàâèëñÿ â ãðèìåðíóþ, íî Äæåé îêëèêíóë åãî:

- Ìèñòåð Ðýäêëèô! 

Þíîøà îáåðíóëñÿ, è åãî ãëàçà çàñèÿëè îò ðàäîñòè.

- Äýíèýë, - ìÿãêî ïðîèçíåñ îí.

- Õîðîøî, Äýíèýë, íå ñîñòàâèøü ìíå êîìïàíèþ çà ëåí÷åì? 

- Ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì! – þíîøà ïðîñòî ñâåòèëñÿ îò ðàäîñòè. 

- Õîðîøî, òîãäà âñòðåòèìñÿ â êàôåòåðèè, - Äæåé îäàðèë åãî îäíîé èç ñâîèõ ñîáëàçíèòåëüíûõ óëûáîê è, ðàçâåðíóâøèñü, íàïðàâèëñÿ ê âûõîäó, èçëèøíå ñèëüíî âèëÿÿ áåäðàìè. Îí ïðåêðàñíî çíàë, _÷òî ýòè êîæàíûå áðþêè, êóïëåííûå ïî ñîâåòó Ìèðû íà ðàçìåð ìåíüøå, äåëàþò ñ Àëàíîì, è íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ÷òî ïîäîáíûé, äàæå åùå áîëüøèé ýôôåêò ïðîèçâåäóò è íà âîñåìíàäöàòèëåòíåãî ïàðíÿ. È ïîäòâåðæäåíèåì òîìó ñòàë ðàçäåâàþùèé âçãëÿä, êîòîðûé ïðîâîæàë åãî äî ñàìûõ äâåðåé. Äæåé óñìåõíóëñÿ. Ïðåæäå ÷åì âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ íèì, þíîøå îáÿçàòåëüíî ïðèäåòñÿ ïîñåòèòü òóàëåòíóþ êîìíàòó. _

Àëàí ïîäæèäàë åãî âîçëå ëèôòà. 

- Íåóæåëè îíà ñæàëèëàñü! ß ïðîñòî êàê îãîëîäàâøèé âîëê. Íå õî÷ó îáåäàòü â êàôåòåðèè, äàâàé êóäà-íèáóäü ñúåçäèì. Çäåñü íåäàëåêî åñòü ìèëûé ÿïîíñêèé ðåñòîðàí÷èê… 

- ß... – Äæåé ñóäîðîæíî ïûòàëñÿ âûêðóòèòüñÿ. È êîãäà êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ñèòóàöèÿ ñòàëà áåçíàäåæíîé, ïîÿâèëàñü Ðàäàê. Æåíùèíà áóäòî âûðîñëà èç-ïîä çåìëè. 

- Àëàí, äîðîãîé ìîé, ìíå íàäî ñ òîáîé ïîãîâîðèòü íàåäèíå. Äæåé, íàäåþñü, òû íå ïðîòèâ?

- Æåëàíèå ðåæèññåðà – çàêîí, - ñêîðáíî ïðîèçíåñ ìóæ÷èíà. 

Ðàäîñòü ìãíîâåííî ñëåòåëà ñ ëèöà Àëàíà: 

- Ìèðà, ÿ íàäåÿëñÿ ïîåñòü…

- Ïîåäèì âìåñòå. À Äæåé è áåç íàñ íå ïðîïàäåò, ñïîðèì, ìû åìó ïîðÿäêîì ïîäíàäîåëè, - ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè æåíùèíà çàòàùèëà ìóæ÷èíó â ëèôò. Àëàí ñìîòðåë ñ òîñêîé, ïîêà äâåðè ëèôòà íå çàêðûëèñü. Äæåé ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì âûäîõíóë.  

Îí âûáðàë óåäèíåííûé ñòîëèê â ñàìîì óãëó òåððàñû, îòêóäà îòêðûâàëñÿ âåëèêîëåïíûé âèä íà ãîðîä, ãîðû è ïîñåðåâøèå îò âðåìåíè, íî íå óòðàòèâøèå ñâîåãî âåëè÷èÿ áóêâû: «Hollywood». Ðýäêëèô ïîÿâèëñÿ ìèíóò ÷åðåç ïÿòíàäöàòü. Îí áûë ïðè÷åñàí, â âåëèêîëåïíî ñî÷åòàþùåéñÿ ñ åãî ãëàçàìè ãîëóáîé ðóáàøêå, ãîëóáûõ äæèíñàõ è áåëûõ êðîññîâêàõ.  Îí óëûáíóëñÿ, ñíèìàÿ òåìíûå î÷êè è ñàäÿñü çà ñòîëèê íàïðîòèâ Äæåÿ. 

- Ìèñòåð Ýâàíñ... – íà÷àë îí, è ïðèøëà î÷åðåäü òîãî åãî îñòàíàâëèâàòü: 

- Äæåé. 

Óëûáêà þíîøè ñòàëà åùå øèðå, è îí êèâíóë.  

- ß çàìåòèë, ÷òî ïîñëåäíèå ñöåíû äàþòñÿ òåáå ñ òðóäîì. È ïîäóìàë, ÷òî, ìîæåò áûòü, òû õîòåë áû èõ ðàçîáðàòü.  

Íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò þíîøà îáäóìûâàë ïðåäëîæåíèå, à ïîòîì ñîãëàñèëñÿ:

- Ñ ðàäîñòüþ. Ïåðñîíàæ íå èç ïðîñòûõ, è ïîðîé ìíå òðóäíî óëîâèòü ñóòü. À êîãäà ÿ íå ïîíèìàþ ñâîåãî ãåðîÿ, ÿ íà÷èíàþ ïåðåèãðûâàòü, ïóòàòüñÿ… Âû êàê íèêòî äðóãîé çíàåòå Ãàððè…

«Òû íå ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü, êàê òû ïðàâ!» - óñìåõíóëñÿ ïðî ñåáÿ Äæåé.

- Òîãäà ê çàâòðàøíèì ñöåíàì ïîäãîòîâèìñÿ âìåñòå, - Äæåé íàêëîíèëñÿ âïåðåä è äðóæåñêè ïîõëîïàë Ðýäêëèôà ïî ïëå÷ó, îò ÷åãî òîò çàëèëñÿ êðàñêîé. 

Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü Äýíèýë Ðýäêëèô áûë íåîòðàçèì. Åãî äâèæåíèÿ ñòàëè îòòî÷åíû è èçÿùíû, ãîëîñ íå äðîæàë, à çâó÷àë ñ ëåãêîñòüþ, â åãî òîíå ïîÿâèëàñü ëåãêàÿ èðîíèÿ. Äæåé êèíóë Ìèðå ñàìîäîâîëüíûé âçãëÿä è óñìåõíóëñÿ. Æåíùèíà îäîáðèòåëüíî êèâíóëà.  Íà ïåðåðûâ, íåïîíÿòíî êàêèìè ïðàâäàìè è íåïðàâäàìè, íî åé ñíîâà óäàëîñü çàìàíèòü Àëàíà â ñâîé êàáèíåò íà áåñåäó è äåðæàòü åãî òàì äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà íå ïðèøëà ïîðà âîçâðàùàòüñÿ íà ñúåìî÷íóþ ïëîùàäêó. Äæåé ïðåêðàñíî çíàë, ÷òî òàêîå ïîâåäåíèå ðåæèññåðà íå ìîæåò íå ïîêàçàòüñÿ ñòðàííûì, è Àëàí ñêîðî íà÷íåò ÷òî-òî ïîäîçðåâàòü, íî îí íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî Ìèðà âûêðóòèòñÿ. Ìåíüøå âñåãî åìó õîòåëîñü ïðè÷èíÿòü áîëü Àëàíó. 

Îí çíàë, ÷òî òàêîå ðåâíîñòü. 

_//Ñêëîíèâøèñü íàä êíèãîé ïî Çåëüÿì, Ãàððè íå çàìåòèë, êàê Áîëüøîé Çàë íàïîëíèëñÿ îñòàâøèìèñÿ íà Ðîæäåñòâî ñòóäåíòàìè. Îí ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó òîëüêî òîãäà, êîãäà ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî êòî-òî âçúåðîøèë åãî è òàê íåïîêîðíûå âîëîñû. Ýòî áûë Äðàêî. Âïåðâûå çà ñåìü ëåò çíàêîìñòâà âîëîñû áëîíäèíà íå áûëè ïðèãëàæåíû è çà÷åñàíû íàçàä, à íàõîäèëèñü â ïîëíåéøåì áåñïîðÿäêå. _

_- Íåóæåëè ó òåáÿ çàêîí÷èëñÿ ãåëü?  - ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì ñïðîñèë îí, îòêëàäûâàÿ â ñòîðîíó êíèãó._

_- Íåò, ïðîñòî ìíå áûëî ëåíü çàíèìàòüñÿ ýòèì. Âñå-òàêè êàíèêóëû, - îí ñåë ðÿäîì, - è, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, òåïåðü îíè äàæå ïîõîæå íà òâîè._

_- Íó íåò, òâîèì ïàòëàì äî ìîèõ äàëåêî! – ñî ñìåõîì ïðîèçíåñ Ãàððè, åùå áîëüøå âçúåðîøèâàÿ âîëîñû Ìàëôîÿ. Òîò â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü ðèíóëñÿ íàâîäèòü áåñïîðÿäîê íà ãîëîâå Ãàððè. Ñìåÿñü, îíè ïîâàëèëèñü íà ïîë, óñòðîèâ øóòî÷íóþ äðàêó. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îíè óñïîêîèëèñü è ïîïûòàëèñü ïåðåâåñòè äûõàíèå, ëåæà íà ïîëó ðÿäîì äðóã ñ äðóãîì. _

_- Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, ðàçâå ýòî – ïîâåäåíèå äâóõ ìîëîäûõ ëþäåé, êîòîðûì îñòàëîñü âñåãî íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ äî âûïóñêíîãî? – ñòðîãî ñïðîñèëà Ìèíåðâà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, õîòÿ åå ãëàçà çàäîðíî ïîáëåñêèâàëè. _

_- Íåò, Ïðîôåññîð, - ïîêîðíî ñîãëàñèëñÿ Äðàêî._

_- Íî âåäü êàíèêóëû, Ïðîôåññîð, - ñ íàäåæäîé äîáàâèë Ãàððè. Þíîøè øèðîêî óëûáíóëèñü. Îíè íå âèäåëè ïàðû óãîëüíî-÷åðíûõ ãëàç, íàáëþäàþùèõ çà íèìè îò äâåðåé, îíè íå âèäåëè, êàê ìóæ÷èíà, îáëàäàòåëü ýòèõ ãëàç, ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è áûñòðûì øàãîì íàïðàâèëñÿ ïðî÷ü èç Áîëüøîãî Çàëà, ïóãàÿ íà õîäó íåçàäà÷ëèâûõ ïåðâîêóðñíèêîâ. _

_Âå÷åðîì ïî óêàçàíèþ Äèðåêòîðà âñå ñîáðàëèñü âìåñòå. Îãðîìíàÿ Åëêà, êîòîðóþ ïðèíåñ  è óñòàíîâèë Õàãðèä, ñòîÿëà â öåíòðå Áîëüøîãî Çàëà, ïîðàæàÿ âîîáðàæåíèå ñâîèì âåëèêîëåïèåì. Òàê êàê íà ðîæäåñòâåíñêèå êàíèêóëû îñòàëîñü íåìíîãî ó÷åíèêîâ, òî âñå óìåñòèëèñü çà îäíèì ñòîëîì. Ñíåéï, ñèäåâøèé ïî ëåâóþ ðóêó îò Äèðåêòîðà, íå îòëè÷àëñÿ ïðàçäíè÷íûì íàñòðîåíèåì. Òîò âñÿ÷åñêè ïûòàëñÿ ýòî èñïðàâèòü, íî ìóæ÷èíà òîëüêî ìîë÷à êèâàë èëè ïðîñòî äåëàë âèä, ÷òî íå ñëûøèò. _

_Ïîñëå óæèíà ïî âçìàõó âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êè Äàìáëäîðà çàë íàïîëíèëñÿ ìÿãêîé ìóçûêîé è îãíÿìè. Íà ñòåíàõ çàèãðàëè òàèíñòâåííûå òåíè. Äðàêî ïîäíÿëñÿ è ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó Ãàððè._

_- Ïîòàíöóåì? _

_- Íå áîèøüñÿ, ÷òî ÿ îòòîï÷ó òåáå íîãè? – êîêåòëèâî ñïðîñèë Ãàððè, ïîäíèìàÿñü._

_Äðàêî óëûáíóëñÿ, îáíèìàÿ Ãàððè çà òàëèþ. Îí ïðèæàë þíîøó ê ñåáå, îíè èçÿùíî äâèãàëèñü ïîä ìåäëåííóþ ìóçûêó. Äðàêî ïðîâåë ïî ùåêå òåìíîâîëîñîãî ãðèôôèíäîðöà ðóêîé, çà÷àðîâàííî ãëÿäÿ â åãî ãëàçà. _

_- Ó òåáÿ ãëàçà öâåòà âåñíû: ìîëîäîé ëèñòâû, òîëüêî ÷òî ïðîñíóâøåéñÿ è ñêèíóâøåé ñ ñåáÿ çèìíåå îöåïåíåíèå. Ëèñòâû, êîòîðîé íå äàåò ïîêîÿ òåïëûé âåñåííèé âåòåð. Òðàâû ñ êàïëÿìè óòðåííåé ðîñû, â êîòîðûõ îòðàæàåòñÿ ñîëíöå. Îíè ó òåáÿ öâåòà æèçíè, íî òîëüêî êîãäà ðàäóåøüñÿ, ñìååøüñÿ, êîãäà òû ñ÷àñòëèâ. Îíè òåïëûå è íàïîëíåííûå ëþáîâüþ. È ãëÿäÿ â íèõ, õî÷åòñÿ, ÷òîáû ìíå äîñòàëàñü ÷àñòèöà ýòîé ëþáâè. Íî êîãäà òåáå ãðóñòíî èëè òû çîë, êîãäà íåíàâèñòü íàïîëíÿåò èõ, îíè ñòàíîâÿòñÿ õîëîäíûìè è áåçæàëîñòíûìè, îíè ñòàíîâÿòñÿ öâåòà ñìåðòè, öâåòà Àâàäû Êåäàâðû. Íî âñå ðàâíî íåâîçìîæíî íå ñìîòðåòü â íèõ, íå âîñõèùàòüñÿ èìè, äàæå åñëè ýòî óáèâàåò. Ñàìîå ñòðàøíîå, ÷òî çà íèõ íå æàëü óìåðåòü. Çà òâîè ãëàçà, Ãàððè, çà îäèí òîëüêî âçãëÿä, - þíîøà çàìîë÷àë._

_ Ãàððè áûë  ïîòðÿñåí ýòèìè ñëîâàìè. Îíè îñòàíîâèëèñü. Äðàêî íàêëîíèëñÿ, è ãóáû èõ ñëèëèñü â ïîöåëóå. Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ñëèçåðèíåö ïðèòÿíóë åãî ê ñåáå. Ïîöåëóé èç íåæíîãî ñòàë ñòðàñòíûì, ðóêè þíîøè ñêîëüçíóëè íèæå…_

_- Äðàêî, íåò! – Ãàððè îòñòðàíèëñÿ, õîëîäíî ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî. _

_Òîò õîòåë âîçðàçèòü, íî ïîòîì ãðóñòíî âçäîõíóë:_

_- Òû ïðàâ, íåò. Ïðîñòè, - îí âèíîâàòî óëûáíóëñÿ. _

_Ãàððè êèâíóë è ïîâåðíóëñÿ â ñòîðîíó ñòîëà. Ñíåéïà íå áûëî. Êîãäà îí óøåë, äî èëè ïîñëå ïîöåëóÿ? Ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóâ, Ãàððè îòïðàâèëñÿ â ïîäçåìåëüå. _

_Ïðîøåïòàâ ïàðîëü, îí âîøåë â òåìíóþ êîìíàòó. _

_- Ñåâåðóñ, - òèøèíà áûëà åìó îòâåòîì. _

_Îí ñäåëàë íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ, êîãäà èç òåìíîòû ðàçäàëñÿ ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà. Ïðîôåññîð ïîñòàðàëñÿ âëîæèòü â ñâîè ñëîâà îáû÷íóþ õîëîäíîñòü, íî Ãàððè óëîâèë â íåì äðîæü. _

_- Çà÷åì òû ïðèøåë? ß ïðåêðàñíî âèäåë âàøó ñ ìèñòåðîì Ìàëôîåì ñöåíó. Äîëæíî áûòü, âû õîðîøî ïîñìåÿëèñü íàä ñòàðûì ãðÿçíûì ìåðçàâöåì, Ïðîôåññîðîì Çåëèé.  Êàêèì äóðàêîì îí ñåáÿ âûñòàâèë, ïîâåðèâ, ÷òî Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ìîæåò èñïûòûâàòü ê íåìó õîòü ÷òî-òî êðîìå îòâðàùåíèÿ! Õà, - ýòî äîëæíî áûëî ïðîçâó÷àòü ñ ñàðêàçìîì è èçäåâêîé, íî âìåñòî ýòîãî âûøëî íàäëîìëåííî, ñ îò÷àÿíèåì. Ãàððè êîëüíóëî â ãðóäè. Îí íåíàâèäåë ñåáÿ.  Êàê îí ìîã ïîääàòüñÿ Äðàêî, êàê îí ìîã ïðè÷èíèòü áîëü ëþáèìîìó... _

_- Ïîçäðàâëÿþ, Ïîòòåð, òû ñäåëàë òî, ÷òî õîòåë. Òû îòîìñòèë ìíå çà âñå ñåìü ëåò. Æåñòîêî îòîìñòèë…_

_- Ëþìîñ, - òâåðäî ïðîèçíåñ Ãàððè. Êîìíàòà îçàðèëàñü ñëàáûì ñâåòîì, è ñèäÿùèé â êðåñëå Ñíåéï ðåçêî îòâåðíóëñÿ. Ãàððè ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê íåìó è ìåäëåííî îïóñòèëñÿ íà êîëåíè. _

_- Ïðîñòè, - ïðîøåïòàë îí. Ìóæ÷èíà íå ðåàãèðîâàë. - Ïðîñòè, ÿ ïîçâîëèë Äðàêî çàãîâîðèòü ñåáÿ, ïîçâîëèë ýòîìó ñëó÷èòüñÿ, ïðè÷èíèë òåáå áîëü… Ïðîñòè. ß íå äóìàë, ÷òî ýòî áóäåò òàê áîëüíî. _

_Ãàððè ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, Ñíåéï ñ ãðóñòüþ ñìîòðåë íà íåãî è… Ãàððè ðåøèë, ÷òî åìó ñíèòñÿ. Âåêè ìóæ÷èíû áûëè ïðèïóõøèìè, ãëàçà âëàæíî áëåñòåëè. Îí ïëàêàë!? _

_- Ãàððè, - òèõî ïðîøåïòàë ìóæ÷èíà, íàêëîíÿÿñü è öåëóÿ þíîøó â ãóáû. _

_- Ïðîñòè, - åùå ðàç ïðîøåïòàë òîò. __//_

Êîãäà Äæåé âîøåë â êàáèíåò Ðàäàê, æåíùèíà, íå îòðûâàÿñü îò ñòîïêè ñ÷åòîâ ïåðåä íåé, ìàõíóëà åìó ðóêîé, ïðèãëàøàÿ ñåñòü.

- Ïîðîé ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ äîéíîé êîðîâîé, - âûðóãàëàñü îíà, ñãðåáàÿ áóìàãè è óáèðàÿ èõ â ÿùèê ñòîëà. 

- ×òî ñêàæåøü? 

- Î Ðýäêëèôå? Íåïëîõî.

Áðîâü Äæåÿ âîïðîñèòåëüíî èçîãíóëàñü. 

            - Íåïëîõî? – óãðîæàþùå ïðîòÿíóë îí.

Æåíùèíà äüÿâîëüñêè óëûáíóëàñü: 

- Îòëè÷íàÿ ðàáîòà, Äæåé, - îíà ìåëüêîì âçãëÿíóëà íà ÷àñû. - Íó ïî÷åìó â æèçíè âñåãäà íå õâàòàåò äâóõ âåùåé: âðåìåíè è äåíåã?! – ïðîèçíåñëà â îò÷àÿíèè, ïîäíèìàÿñü. 

Îáåäåííûé ïåðåðûâ çàêîí÷èëñÿ, è ïîðà áûëî âîçâðàùàòüñÿ â ïàâèëüîí. 

Êîãäà îíè âîøëè, Àëàí îòîðâàëñÿ îò ðàçãîâîðà ñ Ýììîé Âàòñîí, èñïîëíÿþùåé ðîëü Ãåðìèîíû, è ïîâåðíóëñÿ â èõ ñòîðîíó. Äæåþ íå ïîíðàâèëñÿ õîëîä â åãî ãëàçàõ. ×òî-òî ïðîèçîøëî, ïîêà îí îáåäàë ñ Ðýäêëèôîì. Ìåòíóâ âîïðîñèòåëüíûé âçãëÿä íà Ðàäàê, êîòîðàÿ òîëüêî ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè, îí íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ñâîåìó ñòóëó.             Ðàáîòà çàêèïåëà, íî ÷òî-òî íå ëàäèëîñü.

- Ñòîï! ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü ñ îñâåùåíèåì? – æåíùèíà ðåçêî âñòàëà. Ïîäõîäÿ ê Àëàíó è Äýíèýëó, îíà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó ââåðõ è íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ðàçãëÿäûâàëà ïîòîëîê ñ âèäîì ÷åëîâåêà, ïûòàþùåãîñÿ ïîñòè÷ü òàéíû ìèðîçäàíèÿ. 

- Ïî÷åìó âåðõíèé ñâåò íå ðàáîòàåò? – ñïðîñèëà îíà, îáðàùàÿñü ñðàçó êî âñåì. 

Èçàáåëë, êàê íåëüçÿ êñòàòè îêàçàâøàÿñÿ ïîáëèçîñòè, íà÷àëà ñóäîðîæíî îáúÿñíÿòü:

- Òàì ÷òî-òî ñ ïðîâîäàìè è êðåïåæîì. Ìåõàíèê è ýëåêòðèêè äîëæíû áûëè ïðîâåðèòü ñåãîäíÿ âî âðåìÿ ïåðåðûâà, íî íå óñïåëè. 

Ìèðà âûðóãàëàñü. 

- Äîáàâüòå áîêîâîé ñâåò. Íåò. Ëàäíî, íà ñåãîäíÿ âñå. Ñ òàêèì îñâåùåíèåì ìû íè÷åãî äåëàòü íå áóäåì. Èçàáåëë, åñëè çàâòðà îíè åãî íå ïî÷èíÿò, óâîëþ âñåõ. 

Òà â îòâåò êèâíóëà è áûñòðî óäàëèëàñü. Ìèðà íàïðàâèëàñü ê ñåáå â êàáèíåò, à Àëàí è Äæåé çàøëè â ëèôò, ÷òîáû ñïóñòèòüñÿ ê ñòîÿíêå. Êàê òîëüêî äâåðü çàêðûëàñü, Äæåé îêàçàëñÿ ïðèæàòûì ê ñòåíå, Àëàí îñûïàë åãî ëèöî ïîöåëóÿìè, ñâîáîäíîé ðóêîé ïûòàÿñü ñîâëàäàòü ñ ðåìíåì. 

- Àëàí... – Äæåé ïûòàëñÿ ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü, íî ìûñëè ïóòàëèñü, íàêîíåö, åìó óäàëîñü âûãîâîðèòü. - Àëàí, ìû â ëèôòå. ×òî òû äåëàåøü? 

- Ðàçâå ýòî íå î÷åâèäíî? – íà ñåêóíäó îòîðâàâøèñü îò øåè ìóæ÷èíû, ñïðîñèë  òîò è õèòðî óëûáíóëñÿ. 

- Ñëèøêîì î÷åâèäíî, - ñàðêàñòè÷åñêè ïðîèçíåñ Äæåé ïðåæäå, ÷åì âñå âíîâü ñòàëî êàê â òóìàíå. 

- Óâîëåíû, - ðÿâêíóëà Ðàäàê íà äâîèõ ìóæ÷èí ïåðåä íåé. Îäèí ïîïûòàëñÿ ÷òî-òî âîçðàçèòü, íî îíà îäàðèëà åãî òàêèì âçãëÿäîì, ÷òî îí ïðèêóñèë ÿçûê è ïîïûòàëñÿ ñïðÿòàòüñÿ çà ñïèíîé ñâîåãî êîëëåãè.  Òîò áûë ñìåëåå, è âñå-òàêè ðåøèëñÿ  îòâåòèòü. 

- Ìèññ Ðàäàê, ìýì, ó íàñ íå áûëî âðåìåíè. Ìåõàíèçì êðåïëåíèÿ ñëèøêîì ñëîæåí, è îí ñîïðèêàñàåòñÿ ñ ïðîâîäàìè ïîä íàïðÿæåíèåì. Íàì íóæíî âðåìÿ…

- Ñêîëüêî? 

- Õîòÿ áû ïàðó äíåé, ÷òîáû çäåñü íèêîãî íå áûëî, è ìû ìîãëè ñïîêîéíî ðàáîòàòü. 

- Èñêëþ÷åíî, - ïåðñïåêòèâà çàäåðæàòü ñúåìêè äàæå íà äâà äíÿ êàçàëàñü Ìèðå óæàñíîé.

- Íî, â ïðîòèâíîì ñëó÷àå, ñóùåñòâóåò ðèñê, ÷òî âñÿ êîíñòðóêöèÿ óïàäåò, ìîãóò ïîñòðàäàòü ëþäè. 

Æåíùèíà çàäóì÷èâî ïîñìîòðåëà â ïîòîëîê: 

- Çàâòðà ìû îñâîáîäèì ïàâèëüîí. Íî ÿ äàþ âàì ñóòêè. Íå áîëüøå. 

Ýòî áûëà îäíà èç êóëüìèíàöèîííûõ ñöåí. Àëàí ñ Äýíèýëîì ñòîÿëè â öåíòðå ïëîùàäêè äðóã íàïðîòèâ äðóãà. Àëàí ãîâîðèë ÷òî-òî. Äæåé áûë âîçëå îäíîé èç êàìåð è íàáëþäàë çà ñöåíîé íà ýêðàíå. Íåîæèäàííî îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë õîëîäíîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå ê ðóêå è òèõèé, øåëåñòÿùèé øåïîò: 

- Îñòîðîæíî…

Îí âñòðÿõíóë ãîëîâîé, îòðûâàÿñü îò ýêðàíà è ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü ê Ìèðå. Æåíùèíà íå çàìå÷àëà íè÷åãî è íèêîãî âîêðóã, ïîãëîùåííàÿ ñöåíîé.  

- Îñâåòèòåëüíûé ïðèáîð... – âíîâü ðàçäàëñÿ øåïîò, è êàêàÿ-òî ñèëà çàñòàâèëà åãî ïîñìîòðåòü íàâåðõ. Îí áóäòî íà÷àë ïîäíèìàòüñÿ è ÷åòêî óâèäåë, êàê ðàñòåò òðåùèíà íà íåñóùåé óñòàíîâêå. Áîëòû íå âûäåðæàëè. Âçãëÿä Äæåÿ óïàë âíèç: Ðèêìàí íàõîäèëñÿ ïîä ïðèáîðàìè. Åãî ÷óâñòâî ñàìîñîõðàíåíèÿ îòîøëî íà âòîðîé ïëàí, óñòóïèâ ñòðàõó çà æèçíü Àëàíà. Îí ìåòíóëñÿ âïåðåä. 

- Ðàçîéäèòåñü! – çàîðàë îí, êîãäà ðàçäàëñÿ ñòðàøíûé òðåñê. Â ïîñëåäíþþ ñåêóíäó îòòîëêíóë ìóæ÷èíó èç-ïîä ïàäàþùåé àïïàðàòóðû, ñàì îêàçàâøèñü íà åå ïóòè. Ãäå-òî íàä ãîëîâîé îí ñëûøàë êðèêè, íî îíè ñòàíîâèëèñü âñå äàëüøå è äàëüøå, ïîêà íå ïðåêðàòèëèñü ñîâñåì.

_//Îí äåðæàë åãî ðóêó â ñâîèõ ëàäîíÿõ. _

_- Âñå áóäåò õîðîøî, - ñëàáî óëûáíóëñÿ ñåäîé ìóæ÷èíà, ëåæàùèé â ïîñòåëè. Ãàððè êèâíóë, ïûòàÿñü ñäåðæàòü ñëåçû, îí ñóäîðîæíî âñõëèïíóë. _

_- Íå íàäî ïëàêàòü, ÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ, - è äðîæàùåé ðóêîé îí óòåð ñëåçû. - Ñìåðòü íå âñåãäà êîíåö, ìîé ìàëü÷èê, èíîãäà ýòî íà÷àëî íîâîãî ïóòè. ß áóäó æèòü â òâîèõ âîñïîìèíàíèÿõ, â òâîåì ñåðäöå.  Ïîêà òû æèâ, ÿ áóäó ñ òîáîé, à ïîòîì, êîãäà ïðèäåò âðåìÿ, ÿ áóäó æäàòü òåáÿ. _

_Ãàððè ñíîâà óëûáíóëñÿ, íàêëîíÿÿñü è öåëóÿ ìóæà â ãóáû. Ñåâåðóñ îòâåòèë íà ïîöåëóé, à ïîòîì ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë è çàêðûë ãëàçà. _

_- ß óñòàë. Íàâåðíîå, Ïîïïè ïðàâà, è ìíå íàäî áîëüøå îòäûõàòü. ß ïîñïëþ…_

_- Õîðîøî, ÿ áóäó ðÿäîì, - ïðîøåïòàë Ãàððè, ÷óâñòâóÿ, ÷òî ïóëüñ ìóæ÷èíû ïîä åãî ïàëüöàìè ñòàíîâèòñÿ âñå ñëàáåå. _

_- Äî âñòðå÷è, Ñåâåðóñ. _

_Áîëüøå îí íå ïðîñíóëñÿ. // _

- Âîò ìû è âñòðåòèëèñü, - ìóæ÷èíà óëûáíóëñÿ. Äæåé ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó. Ñåâåðóñ ñòîÿë, ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ê äåðåâó, ñêðåñòèâ ðóêè íà ãðóäè. Äëèííàÿ ÷åðíàÿ ìàíòèÿ ðàçâåâàëàñü ïîä ïîðûâàìè âåòðà. Áûëî ïðîõëàäíî. 

- Ïî÷åìó òû òàê äîëãî íå ïðèõîäèë? 

- ß áûë òåáå íå íóæåí. 

- Òû âñåãäà áûë ìíå íóæåí, - òâåðäî ïðîèçíåñ Äæåé. Ïîäîéäÿ ê ìóæ÷èíå, îí îáíÿë åãî è íåæíî ïîöåëîâàë. 

- Íî òû âåäü íàøåë ìíå çàìåíó, - ñòàðàÿñü èçîáðàçèòü îáèäó, îòâåòèë Ñåâåðóñ. 

- Òåáÿ íåâîçìîæíî çàìåíèòü, ëþáîâü ìîÿ. ß ïðîñòî ïûòàëñÿ íàó÷èòüñÿ æèòü áåç òåáÿ. 

- ß çíàþ, ÿ ïîçâîëèë ýòî, íî òåïåðü – âñå. Òû ìîé, Ãàððè, òû âñåãäà áûë òîëüêî ìîèì. - Ñåâåðóñ ïðèæàë åãî ê ñåáå. Ìóæ÷èíà îïóñòèë ãîëîâó åìó íà ãðóäü è ãëóáîêî âäîõíóë çíàêîìûé àðîìàò ìóæà. 

Ìèðà ðåçêî ïîäíÿëàñü, êîãäà äîêòîð â ñèíåì îïåðàöèîííîì êîñòþìå âûøåë â êîðèäîð. Îäèí âçãëÿä, è îíà çíàëà îòâåò. Æåíùèíà çàêðûëà ãëàçà, ïûòàÿñü ñîâëàäàòü ñî ñâîèìè ýìîöèÿìè.

- Âû ðîäñòâåííèêè? – ñïðîñèë õèðóðã.

- Â íåêîòîðîì ðîäå, - îòâåòèëà îíà. 

Àëàí, âñå ýòî âðåìÿ áåç äâèæåíèÿ ñèäåâøèé íà ñòóëå, ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó.

- Ìíå î÷åíü æàëü, - òèõî ïðîèçíåñ äîêòîð. 

Àëàí âñêî÷èë è áðîñèëñÿ ê ìóæ÷èíå. Îí ñõâàòèë è íà÷àë òðÿñòè, êðè÷à ÷òî-òî íå÷ëåíîðàçäåëüíîå. Ìèðà îáõâàòèëà åãî çà ïëå÷è, ïûòàÿñü îòòàùèòü îò âðà÷à. 

- Âñå õîðîøî, Àëàí, óñïîêîéñÿ, âñå áóäåò õîðîøî, - åé óäàëîñü óñàäèòü åãî îáðàòíî íà ñòóë. 

Äîêòîð ñêðûëñÿ â îïåðàöèîííîì áëîêå. Ê íèì ïðèáëèçèëèñü äâîå â êîñòþìàõ. Òåìíîêîæàÿ æåíùèíà ëåò ñîðîêà ïÿòè è ìóæ÷èíà íå ñòàðøå äâàäöàòè ïÿòè. 

- Ïðîñòèòå, ìèññ Ðàäàê, ìèñòåð Ðèêìàí? 

Ìèðà êèâíóëà, îòâå÷àÿ çà äâîèõ.

- ß äåòåêòèâ Àëåêñèñ Ðîýí, à ýòîé ìîé íàïàðíèê Êåí Ñòîóí. Ìû áû õîòåëè çàäàòü âàì ïàðó âîïðîñîâ.

- Ýòî áûë íåñ÷àñòíûé ñëó÷àé! À íåëüçÿ ýòî ñäåëàòü êàê-íèáóäü ïîïîçæå? – ñóõî ñïðîñèëà Ìèðà.

- Ýòî åùå ïðåäñòîèò âûÿñíèòü. ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî Âàì ñåé÷àñ íåëåãêî, íî ýòî íåîáõîäèìî. 

- Õîðîøî, âû áóäåòå çàäàâàòü èõ ïðÿìî çäåñü? – Ìèðà èçîãíóëà áðîâü. 

- Íåò, ãëàâíûé âðà÷ îêàçàëñÿ ñòîëü ëþáåçåí, ÷òî ïðåäîñòàâèë íàì ñâîé êàáèíåò. 

Æåíùèíà ïîäíÿëàñü, ïîìîãëà âñòàòü Àëàíó, äåðæà åãî çà ïîÿñ, è ìàõíóëà ðóêîé: 

- Âåäèòå. 

Ïåðâûì äåëîì îíà âûïèëà íåñêîëüêî êðóæåê îòâðàòèòåëüíîãî - íî âûáîðà íå áûëî – áîëüíè÷íîãî êîôå è çàêóðèëà. Àëàí áûë ïîõîæ íà çîìáè. Îí íå ðåàãèðîâàë íà âîïðîñû ïîëèöåéñêèõ, ïîýòîìó äîïðîñ íà÷àëè ñ Ðàäàê. 

- Ó Ìèñòåðà Ýâàíñà áûëè âðàãè? 

- Íàñêîëüêî ìíå èçâåñòíî – íåò

- Âû áûëè áëèçêè? – ñ êðèâîé óëûáêîé ñïðîñèë ìîëîäîé ìóæ÷èíà. 

- Íåò. 

- Âû çíàåòå, ãäå ìû ìîæåì íàéòè åãî ðîäñòâåííèêîâ, äðóçåé? 

- Ðîäñòâåííèêîâ ó íåãî íåò, íàñ÷åò äðóçåé íå çíàþ, çäåñü îí íè ñ êåì îñîáî íå îáùàëñÿ. Ñî ìíîé,  ñ Àëàíîì, ñî âñåìè ëþäüìè íà ñòóäèè. Â îñíîâíîì – ïî ðàáîòå. 

- Ìèñòåð Ðèêìàí, à Âû çíàåòå…

- Íåò, - Ìèðà âçäðîãíóëà îò åãî ãîëîñà. Îí áûë áåçæèçíåííûì è áåç åäèíîé ýìîöèè. 

- Êàêèå îòíîøåíèÿ áûëè ó Âàñ ñ ìèñòåðîì Ýâàíñîì? – âíîâü âñòðÿë ìîëîäîé. Ðóêè Ìèðû ñæàëèñü â êóëàêè. 

- ß ëþáèë åãî, - ñïîêîéíî è ìîíîòîííî îòâåòèë Àëàí. 

Íà ëèöå äåòåêòèâà ïîÿâèëîñü âûðàæåíèå îòâðàùåíèÿ è íåïðèÿçíè. 

- Çíà÷èò, âû áûëè ëþáîâíèêàìè? - åõèäíî ñïðîñèë îí. 

Ìèðà ðåçêî âñòàëà. Æåíùèíà-äåòåêòèâ íè÷åãî íå óñïåëà ñäåëàòü ïðåæäå, ÷åì êóëàê Ðàäàê ñîïðèêîñíóëñÿ ñ ëèöîì ìîëîäîãî ïîëèöåéñêîãî. Óäàð áûë íàñòîëüêî ñèëüíûì è íåîæèäàííûì, ÷òî òîò íå óäåðæàëñÿ íà íîãàõ è óïàë. 

- Ùåíîê! – ðÿâêíóëà îíà.

- Ìèññ Ðàäàê, óñïîêîéòåñü! 

- Åñëè õîòü ñëîâî îá ýòîì ÿ óâèæó â çàâòðàøíèõ ãàçåòàõ èëè â íîâîñòÿõ, òû ïîæàëååøü, ÷òî âîîáùå ðîäèëñÿ íà ñâåò! Ðàçãîâîð îêîí÷åí! Ïðîâîäèòå ñâîå ðàññëåäîâàíèå, íî äåðæèòåñü îò ìåíÿ è ìèñòåðà Ðèêìàíà ïîäàëüøå! – îíà ïîäîøëà ê Àëàíó. - Ïîåõàëè, ÿ îòâåçó òåáÿ äîìîé. 

Äîìà îíà íàïîèëà åãî óñïîêîèòåëüíûì è óëîæèëà ñïàòü. Ïîçâîíèëà Èçàáåëë:

- Îòìåíè âñå íà çàâòðà. Êòî áóäåò ìåíÿ èñêàòü, ñêàæè, ÷òî óåõàëà èç ñòðàíû. Äî âñòðå÷è. 

Îíà ñïóñòèëàñü â ãîñòèíóþ. Âîçëå ìóçûêàëüíîãî öåíòðà ëåæàëà ñòîïêà äèñêîâ. Åå âíèìàíèå ïðèâëåê äèñê ñ ñàóíäòðåêàìè ê ôèëüìó «Ôðèäà»  Æåíùèíà ïåðåâåðíóëà êîðîáî÷êó è ïðî÷èòàëà ñïèñîê ïåñåí. Îíà âêëþ÷èëà öåíòð, âñòàâèëà äèñê. Ñ ëåãêèì òðåñêîì êîëîíêè çàðàáîòàëè, è êîìíàòà íàïîëíèëàñü ãðóñòíîé ìåëîäèåé. 

"Burn this house,

Burn it blue…" 

Êîíåö.


End file.
